


Collided By Poetic Design

by Bluetreeleaves



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bad Poetry, Complete, F/M, Poetry, Slow Burn Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, no powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-05 03:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 29,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16802869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluetreeleaves/pseuds/Bluetreeleaves
Summary: The handsome blond accountant stood before the Executives and announced the most dreaded word in the modern world: bankruptcy. As Marinette headed back to her desk, she noticed a small note on her desk. A poem? Written to her? But from who?Adrien had given them the warning. He'd done his best with the presentation. Falling into his chair with a tired sigh, he spied a folded piece of paper. It was a poem?  A secret admirer?Just in time for the company Masquerade Ball?





	1. Bankruptcy?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kikisuteru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikisuteru/gifts).



Marinette sat quietly at the back of the room, a piece of her raven fringe falling into her worried sapphire eyes. Glancing over the accounting packet, a pad of paper balanced on her lap and sat ready to document the minutes of the meeting. She glanced up to the handsome man standing awkwardly at the projector, his green eyes steady, but his tan hands nervously trembling at his side.

Dressed in a black-pressed suit, dark red tie, and thick leather shoes, he looked uncomfortable as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. His blond hair, slicked down to his scalp with jell, was starting to fight the obvious attempts to tame it as a small sweeping lock slipped rebelliously to his forehead.  
  
She bit her bottom lip as the silence grew tighter. Sitting at the right side of the conference desk, her boss, Luka Couffaine, had his grim face on; those ice eyes gazing from one red number to the next. He was a straight-laced man, young and cut-throat. One of the many reasons he'd gain so much momentum within the company.

His stern face was spilling with hard doubt.  
  
"From these statistics, it looks as though the South Branch has become our only source of revenue this past quarter," Luka said softly.  
  
"Yes, sir." The young man nodded briskly and reached down to the side table to click a slide on his computer. The projector displayed a broken bar graph. "You can see my forecast on the line here." He tapped his finger to the arrow pointing down. "This graph predicts three revenue quarters from now. The heavy spending of-" he faltered as all seven executives seated around the conference room straightened their backs with intimidation, "-…the-the corporate offices has created a deep impact on the company's budget."  
  
"You're basically saying that the South Branch is going to support our entire company within a year and a half?" The rotund CEO barked from his thick, comfortable seat. The female assistant at his back jumped in her chair in fear.  
  
"If I refer to the previous graph, it _is_ currently supporting the company, sir," he corrected.

Fear had laced into her stomach, but Marinette had to hand it to him.  
  
This accountant guy had guts.  
  
"What of the North Branch?" Luka asked quietly.  
  
The accountant frowned. "North Branch? You didn't… know?"  
  
"We closed down the North Branch four months ago, Luka," the Human Resources Executive piped in with a red fingernail touching her chin thoughtfully.

The CEO's frown grew more pronounced on his forehead. "There you have it. We _have_ downsized. The numbers should be better! What has caused this to happen?"  
  
The young man clicked on his computer screen again and the bar chart changed into a pie chart. Marinette’s eyes went wide.  
  
"Corporate expenditure. Trips to the tropics, meetings held at the capital, garden parties for executive birthdays, high salaries." He pointed at each cut, and the room grew heavier with hostility.  
  
"Nonsense!" The CEO roared. "Utter nonsense!"  
  
"The forecast is right there in front of you. The South Branch can only do so much to compensate these charges," he countered. "With minimum wage on the rise, this has cut even further into the budget. Our higher-ended invoices are growing steadily harder to pay. Our debt is only mounting. I fear it will become critical before the year is out."  
  
"How did you not catch this before, Monsieur Raincomprix?" Luka turned to the Finance Controller at the far left of the table. The nervous man twitched in his chair, opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

The CEO snarled. "Yes, how did this projected outcome slip through our sights? Even with the Northern Branch closure!? This should have been announced in our quarter close!"  
  
"He gave me permission to handle this meeting, sir," the accountant spoke up with a nod to his boss. Raincomprix sighed quietly with relief. "I'm sure our CFO would have loved to step in, but he is on vacation at this current moment." He seem to let that comment sink in for a bit before continuing, "Our sales, both online and in-store, cannot compensate. We need to cutback and soon or we will be declaring bankruptcy."  
  
Marinette's mouth fell open slightly and spikes of fear swirled inside.  
  
Bankruptcy…

***********************************

The eleventh floor was almost tacky with all the luxurious decorations. Having grown up in a large house as a child, Adrien’s expert gaze had flicked over the expensive heavy curtains, lovely Turkish rugs, and the large brick fireplace at the back of the room.

 _Corporate expenditure at its finest_.

His office downstairs was a small space that barely had enough room for the three people who worked there. There were no windows for drapery, no squashy couches except for the broken love-seat in the corner of the room, and they had to go to the sixth floor to use the restroom.  
  
As all the Executives filed out of the glass doors of the conference room, Adrien shut the laptop with a soft click and sighed slowly. He had done his best. He'd given the warning. It was up to them to take his advice - not that he expected them to.  
  
As he grabbed his briefcase, he felt the passing glare of eyes. He kept his gaze low, his fingers methodically pinning the laptop to the inside of the case. Finally, he glanced up and started in surprise.  
  
The woman with those bright blue eyes stood silently beside her chair in the back. She regarded him with a look and Adrien was pleasantly surprised to find there wasn't a trace of hostility in her gaze. As she fiddled with her pad of paper and pen, she actually looked scared. Straightening his packet in her fingers, she gave him a nod and a small smile curled prettily on her lips.  
  
She filed out behind her boss, her lovely eyes drifting to the floor and breaking eye contact.

Adrien blinked and shut his briefcase with a small blush.  
  
He'd been _staring_ at her… how embarrassing…


	2. Caught In A Stare

"That bastard!" Kim cursed over the espresso machine. He over-poured the water in the mug and growled as the liquid sloshed to the carpet. "How could he just spring something like that up to the execs? Don't you guys know what cutbacks mean?"  
  
The small group fell silent.  
  
They all knew what it meant.  
  
Marinette grimaced as Kim dropped the ruined cup onto the sink and faced them, fuming.

"We’re getting fired! And it could be any day now! You heard them talking about the North Branch as if they were a waste of money! What are we compared to an entire sector? We are just analysts and admins! We have nothing to protect us from getting canned!"  
  
"It doesn't necessarily mean that," Alya spoke up - always the voice of reason. "Executives can't operate without us. We hold value to the company."  
  
"Yeah, right," Kim snorted. "You think they're going to cut back on corporate spending? I just saw on the calendar that HR has plans for a Hawaii trip! And first-class flights naturally!"  
  
Alya sighed, her ombre hair falling over her shoulder. "It had to be pointed out to them somehow. We could all be out of a job if that accountant hadn't done the presentation."  
  
"He could have told the CFO first before-"  
  
The door to the rec room opened, cutting off all conversation. Marinette glanced from Kim’s scowl to spy soft green eyes. The handsome accountant, his expression impassive, walked in as if entering a silent courtroom and moved to the coffee stand behind her. They all stared as he grabbed a short paper cup and poured hot water into it. Grabbing a tea bag, he headed swiftly to the exit.  
  
"Hey, you!" Kim called rudely and the accountant stopped with his hand on the door handle. Without turning his head, he waited.  
  
"If the numbers were that bad, you should have done that presentation a long time ago! You call yourself an accountant?"  
  
Marinette quietly tapped her fingernail on the ceramic mug in her hands and the temptation to step in crept up. The man was simply doing his job. A shiver of shame burned her stomach as she stayed quiet - her own curiosity getting the better of her.  
  
"These projections were presented multiple times to the Controller and CFO throughout last year," the man answered clearly, still not turning to look at their group. "They had ample amount of opportunities to present it themselves. But, as you can see, no one wants to be the bearer of bad news." He snorted to himself with dark laughter. "Since I did the investigation, it was up to me."  
  
Kim paused, but the frown never left his face. "So the CFO knew, but made you present it."  
  
"I volunteered actually," the accountant said softly. "I found out the numbers and they hated the results. If I get the heat then at least I know the presentation showed correct numbers. Now, if you'll excuse me."  
  
Kim growled, taking a step forward. "I'm not-"  
  
"Thank you for the presentation!" Marinette called out, surprising everyone - including herself.

She felt her cheeks grow hot as the young man turned to glance at her with a blink of wonder. A weird spark ignited between them. The accountant's face slowly grew less dark, his pink lips curving upward. His broad shoulders straightened and he nodded to her silently.  
  
As the door closed behind him, Marinette saw Alya's studious gaze slipped over her face. Before her friend could read anything into – whatever that was – Marinette pivoted on foot, set her mug in the sink, and headed out the door.  
  
The morning held a sense of dread, like an executioner's axe waiting to fall, as Marinette plopped into her swivel seat and pulled up her emails. Shifting through the numerous messages and inquiries over calendar scheduling, her eyes slid from the screen to stare at her keyboard in disbelief.  
  
Fired. Could it really be possible? Kim was probably still in the rec room shouting about it.  
  
She had started this job two years ago. Not much tenure, but enough to prove herself as a solid partner for Monsieur Couffaine. She knew how he liked his coffee, what type of flowers his mother preferred, even what kind of gas his Benz ran on. Glancing up from her cubicle, she saw him staring out the window to the downtown traffic below, his hands folded gently behind his back.  
  
Resting her elbow on her desk, she nudged a piece of folded paper lying on her desk. Eyes slipping with curiosity, she reached for it and unfolded it carefully.  
  
It was a typed poem?  
  
  
“ _Professional to end_ __  
_Keeping vigilant_ __  
_It is done, so I bend_ __  
_Yet blue eyes_ __  
_Births anticipation_ __  
  
“ _Caught in a stare_ __  
_But can't compare_ __  
_My gratefulness_ __  
_For your defense”_  
  
  
“What in the-” She turned the note over and saw nothing else. No name? Nothing. Just a simple font on printed paper.  
  
Blue eyes slipping back to her boss wonderingly, she put the note in her drawer and frowned.  
  
Who in the world would write her a poem?


	3. The Extraordinary

"There he is! How'd it go this morning, dude?" The kind face of Nino rose to smile from over his computer's screen.  
  
Plopping down on the paper-riddled, pinstriped couch with a dejected sigh, Adrien couldn't bring himself to go to his computer just yet.

As his friend studied his gloomy expression, he whistled. "That bad, bro?"  
  
"I should have taken today off," Adrien groaned as he leaned against the backrest of the couch and rubbed his tired eyes. "They tore into me upstairs, Nino. The CFO didn’t even warn them bankruptcy was a possibility."

“Didn’t we kind of expect that would be the reaction?”

Adrien let out a bitter laugh. “Good point. Guess I foolishly overestimate that he would do his job. Silly me.”

“Yeah, jokes on you, dude.”

"You should have had that tea I recommended." A female's bossy voice broke over him and Adrien lowered his hands to see his longtime friend, Chloe Bourgeois, standing over him with her hands on her hips. Her thick blonde hair in an unusual messy ponytail, her yellow blouse and black pants were a bit wrinkled – suggesting that she might have spent the night in the office again.  
  
"You're one to talk," Adrien commented, ducking away before Chloe’s swiping hand could smack him on the shoulder. "Hey, now! No need for violence!"  
  
"Smart-ass! You should take better care of yourself. You work too hard!"  
  
"You look like you woke up on the floor again."  
  
"I was just taking care of some late invoices." Chloe turned away defensively. "You had to deal with those execs."  
  
Nino snorted a laugh. "Late invoices, huh? With what money?"  
  
"I thought I told you to not stay in the office late anymore," Adrien scolded her with a frown. "You told me you wouldn't-"  
  
"Adrien, I'm not a child!" Chloe huffed childishly, crossing her arms with a scowl. "Besides… I… I couldn't go home."  
  
Adrien sat up immediately, worry clenching his stomach. "What do you mean, Chlo?"

When she didn't reply, Adrien stood and grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to face him. "What are you talking about? He didn't-"  
  
"Yeah, he did! Ali kicked me out! Are you happy now? You hated him anyway, so you should be so thrilled!"  
  
"When?" It was the only word Adrien could say.  
  
"Two days ago…"  
  
She still couldn't look him in the eye. Seeing tears beginning to well up, he let her go and turned his back to her. One thing Adrien had learned a long time ago, Chloe Bourgeois hated more than anything for someone to see her cry.  
  
"You should have told me," he murmured darkly.  
  
"And distract you from your presentation to the big wigs? I couldn't do that."  
  
"Where's your stuff?"  
  
"I-In my car in the parking garage."  
  
"You're staying with me then. Nino, could you-"

Adrien didn't need to say anything further. His best friend had already stood from his desk. Hurrying, Nino grabbed Chloe’s purse for her keys and was out the side door to the elevator. As Adrien went to follow him, he felt a small hand grab his arm.  
  
"It won't be for long… I promise…" Her light eyes rimmed red, her throat caught on almost every word.  
  
Adrien eased a hand on her shoulder. "You are practically my family, Chloe, and family takes care of family. Stay as long as you want."  
  
It was an hour later, all of Chloe’s belongings were tucked into Adrien's small sedan. Nino and Adrien trudged back into the office panting and loosening their ties. Glancing at Chloe's head – which was bent behind her computer – Adrien finally plopped down on his seat and booted up his computer – only to see a small folded note resting on his computer keyboard.  
  
With a tight frown, he glanced at his two co-workers before unfolding the paper:  
  
  
“ _Stomach held in tightly_  
_Finger shakes at side_  
_To them, a simple tide_  
_To him, Tsunami mighty_  
  
_“Take heart-_  
_Hardships miraculously_  
_Prepare the ordinary_  
_For the extraordinary”_  
  
  
Looking back up, he was tempted to ask Chloe. It had to be a weird joke or something. An encouraging thought from her? Though her temperament had improved quite a bit since their childhood days, Chloe wasn’t that thoughtful.  
  
Also, she was a terrible poet.

He held the note, the simple printed words on white paper –  
  
And shrugged before putting it in his desk drawer.


	4. A Morning Encounter

She sat on her lumpy white couch and flicked through the numerous television programs and apps for something to watch. There had been a resurgence of old anime lately. She grinned at the cover of a magical school girl with a pink wand and considered watching it.  
  
Marinette felt like her generation should be called: "The Age of Nostalgia".  
  
She scrolled past the anime and landed on an unfamiliar movie. She decided to watch it.  
  
As the movie played, her mind tried to pay attention to it, but she kept turning with the mysterious note on her desk that morning. Who could have given that to her? Why would someone leave her a random poem? Was she the victim of some prank?  
  
Thoughts of the poem must have followed her to bed after the movie's credits played out because she had a strange dream of a mysterious red light slipping in and out of her sight. Wherever she went – in her shoe, on the bus, even tucked in her wallet - there was a folded note. She could never read what the note said; each one disappearing from her hand as soon as she unfolded it.  
  
She woke feeling restless and worried.

Then another worry surfaced as she got in the shower: bankruptcy.  
  
Such a scary word. So… final.  
  
What if Kim was right?  
  
What if she was out of a job soon?   
  
  
**********************************  
  
  
Chloe had taken over his bedroom.  
  
Though the fold-up couch was, in its own way, comfortable, Adrien missed his long, queen-sized mattress and thick blankets. He sighed at the tightness in his shoulders as he pushed the revolving door to the lobby. Suddenly, something black streaked past the side of his eye and he jumped in surprise - hitting a woman from behind with his briefcase. Catching a sharp blue gaze and a small opening mouth, the door forced him through the rotation without another word.

He exited into the lobby and waited for her to enter. He couldn't say why he waited. Honestly, he should have probably kept walking from the frown she was giving him.

“I’m so sorry, Mademoiselle. Are you okay?”

Her face softened at his apology, but she was rubbing her forearm. “It’s alright. I’ll live. You're that guy from yesterday. Accounting, right? That's seventh floor?"  
  
"I-uh-” A shiver of embarrassment washed through him and reached back to rub his neck awkwardly, "-I am, yes."

She looked pretty: her raven hair tied back in a high bun. A light pink dress draped her slender frame. Flicking her bangs out of her eyes, she looked up at him before brushing past.  
  
"Excuse me," she said briskly.  
  
"Wait!" he called out before he could stop himself.  
  
Turning around, she gave him a questioning look.  
  
"Thanks… thanks for yesterday. In the coffee room upstairs after the meeting."  
  
Her face looked confused before she remembered. A touch of a smile hit her cherry lips.  
  
"Just try not to get me fired, okay?"  
  
She turned away with a small chuckle and Adrien couldn’t help smiling at the sound.  


**********************************

  
Dropping her purse on her desk, Marinette's eyes went wide. Opening the drawer, the note was still there, but… but…  
  
There was a new one on her keyboard.  
  
Blue eyes slipping around the office, she reached forward and picked up the folded paper:  
  
  
_“Number, number  
Round and round  
Ruins slumber  
Sunshine bound  
Pick up your feet  
Dust off the suit  
Walk to the beat  
Of a tight commute  
A flash - blue eyes  
Her frown turns  
A joking goodbye  
A laugh returns”_  
  
  
Folding the paper, she put in her drawer with a weird feeling of unease.  
  
Someone was writing poems to her? _About_ her?  
  
Blue eyes…  
  
A secret admirer?  


**********************************  
  
  
_"‘Where do they come from?’_  
_The mind seems to drum_  
 _The day to night_  
 _The night to day_  
 _New questions_  
 _The old succumb_  
 _Will I have income?”_  
  
  
Adrien frowned at his note. His gaze flicked to Chloe, who had arrived a half hour before him. She was always an early riser - even without an alarm clock. She sat at her desk now, typing something swiftly on her computer.

Probably chatting online to that loser.  
  
Adrien wasn't one for prying into people's lives, but if she was the one who wrote this, he needed to let her know he had her back. If she needed money or…  
  
He snorted to himself, wadded up the note, and tossed it in his drawer with the other one.  
  
It wasn't like Chloe to suddenly get passive about her feelings.  
  
Adrien decided to wait in case another one showed up tomorrow. He’d talk to her about it then.


	5. Jocosity

The next morning, Marinette wondered if she'd get another poem.  
  
And there it was. Folded innocently on her desk:  
  
  
_“Time will show_  
_But time is slow_  
_You may wait_  
_But sedate:_  
_Curiosity_  
_Loquacity_  
_Verbosity_  
_Let us wait instead_  
_For jocosity”_  
  
  
"Jocosity?" She frowned. Looking it up, the word meant 'joke'.  
  
So, this mysterious poet wanted to write jokes to her? Or wait for a joke? This note didn't make sense at all.  
  
With a confused sigh, she dropped the paper in the drawer and noticed her office phone was ringing – she followed it up with a squeak when she realized it was her boss.  
  
"Yes, Monsieur Couffaine!" she chirped, her blue eyes zipping to his cool ice.  
  
_"Please book my meeting at one instead of two. I've had something come up and need to leave early. Also, make sure to double check with the dry-cleaners that they deliver my suit on time."_  
  
"Yes, sir!" Marinette nodded to him from outside the glass office and she smiled to herself as she hung up.  
  
This, right here, was what she loved about her job. Organization, details, everything in precise order.  
  
She felt like a necessary member of the company.  
  
A necessity for Monsieur Couffaine.  
  
Needed and trusted.  
  
And hopefully… not fired…  
  


***********************************************  
  
  
Adrien almost groaned as yet another poem was lying on his keyboard that morning.  
  
"Chloe, did you put this here?" he asked, gesturing to the folded paper. She stood to look over from her desk, her mouth curling into a frown.  
  
"What are you talking about?"

He picked it up and showed it to her and she gave him a haughty snort.

"What is that?”

“You know what? Never mind.” Adrien sighed tiredly. Setting his briefcase on the floor beside his chair, he unfolded to read:  
  
  
_“File this_  
_Hold that_  
_Call them_  
_Squish it flat_  
_Be it bugs, cars, laundry, or letters._  
_I can't help but think nothing is better”_  
  
  
Quirking an eyebrow, he knew this couldn't possibly be Chloe. Who would give him a poem about doing what seemed like chores?  
  
"Dude! What are the strongest days of the week?"  
  
He closed his eyes before turning his tired smile to Nino. Opening his drawer, he tossed the note inside.  
  
"What, Nino?"  
  
"Saturday and Sunday! The rest are all _week_ days!"  
  
Despite himself, Adrien let out a snort of laughter.  
  
"Hey, Nino?"  
  
"Yeah, bro?" His best friend's happy eyes glimmered with anticipation behind his thick glasses.  
  
"How does a train eat?"  
  
"How?"  
  
"It _'chew chew's'._ "  
  
"You both are idiots!" Chloe called from her computer desk as they snickered.  
  
"Hey, Chloe, what's a cow with no legs?" Nino asked with a large grin.  
  
"I am not getting into this!"  
  
"Ground beef!"  
  
Adrien's shoulders shook with silent laughter as Chloe rolled her eyes.  
  
Nino continued: "Chloe, what did the buffalo say to his son when he left for college?"  
  
"I said I wasn't-"  
  
"Bye-son! Get it? Because they're biso-" A wad of paper hit the side of Nino's head, but Chloe's lips were struggling not to smile.  
  
"Hey, Nino," Adrien smirked. "Why can't you hear a pterodactyl go to the bathroom?"  
  
"Because the 'p' is silent! You told me that one last night!" Chloe injected shrilly.  
  
Blinking in surprise, Nino grinned evilly at Chloe and said, "Thought you weren't joining in."  
  
"I'm not!"  
  
"But you ruined Adrien's punchline. That makes this fair game."  
  
"That's-that's not… I mean I'm not joining… oh, come on!" Chloe's shoulders fell. "You guys have got to run out of jokes sometime!"  
  
"Maybe someday," Nino tapped the side of his nose, "but today is not that day!"


	6. A Stinky Limerick

The next morning, her note was a limerick:  
  
  
_“Limericks I cannot compose_  
_With noxious smells in my nose_  
_But this one was easy_  
_I only felt queasy_  
_Because I was sniffing my toes”_  
  
  
She sat there in shock. Who in the…?  
  
"What are you looking at?" Alya's curious voice tossed over her shoulder and Marinette found herself scrambling to hide it for some unknown reason.  
  
"Nothing, nothing," she squeaked, stuffing the note in the growing collection in her drawer before turning to her friend. "What brings you over here from Procurement?"  
  
"You haven't heard the announcement, have you?" Her lovely amber eyes were wide with mischief.  
  
"Not sure if I like that look in your eye. What's going on?" Marinette asked worriedly.  
  
"The company is holding a party in a few weeks! And get this: it's a Masquerade!"

 _"What?"_ Marinette gasped. "B-But what about cutting costs? Budgeting? We can't be having a-"  
  
"CFO announced it was in the budget when he got back from his vacation yesterday." Alya shrugged.  
  
"But that accountant guy from last week said-"  
  
"Apparently they aren't heeding his warnings. A mass email will be sent out later this morning. I overheard Kim laying out his plans for asking Ondine. This is the perfect time to break out one of your designs, Marinette! I know you’ve got hundreds of ideas stashed everywhere-"

“Not hundreds…” she scoffed with a light blush. “And it’s not like I’m going to go. I don’t have a date.”

“Who needs a date when you’ve got me?” Alya grinned.  
  
Sitting back in her chair, Marinette’s heart gave a small nervous throb. Her blue eyes unthinkingly slid over to her stoic boss, who was sitting in his office talking on his cellphone.  
  
There was no way it would ever happen.  
  
But if it could…  
  
Alya stopped listing the best female superhero duos that they should go as and a small knowing smile slipped on her lips.

"Well, I can see that you're busy. Just thought you'd want to know."  
  
Gaze drifting away from Luka’s handsome face, she remembered the notes in her drawer.  
  
"Hey, Alya?"  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Have you been writing poems lately? Poems to me?"  
  
Her friend's expression transformed with a mixture of confusion and deep interest. "What? What are you talking about? Poems?"  
  
Reluctantly, Marinette opened her drawer and fished out a folded paper. "Someone's been writing me poems and putting it on my desk in the morning."  
  
" _What!?_ " Alya squealed loudly, completely oblivious to the growing amount of eyes looking in their direction. "You-you have a secret admirer!?"  
  
Marinette's nose crunched as she remembered the limerick earlier. "Well, I wouldn't say admirer…"  
  
"Let me see!"  
  
The four notes littered Marinette's desk as Alya tapped her chin thoughtfully, her analyzing gaze scanning each rhyme and stanza.  
  
"I have no idea what this is about. I'll have to keep an eye and ear out. You leave before me in the afternoons, so maybe someone is doing it after you’re already gone."  
  
"That's true."  
  
Her office phone rang and both women jumped. Snatching up the receiver, Marinette felt a small spring of happiness at the sound of his stoic voice.  
  
_"I need you to order lunch for delivery for Friday's meeting. Also, make sure to add lots of tomatoes to the salad."_  
  
"Yes, sir." Marinette grinned at him through his office window. He gave her an unemotional blink before setting the phone back down on the receiver.  
  
Alya sighed. "It's probably not him, Marinette."  
  
"I know," she said softly, nervous butterflies still in her stomach. "I wish it was though."


	7. Events Here To Come

Adrien picked up the new note with a frown:  
  
_  
"Tough price for a jest_  
_Limericks aren't the best_  
_Maybe give a one-liner_  
_And dress even finer_  
_There's events here to come_  
_And you would be dumb_  
_To avoid a quick question_  
_In fear of rejection”_  
  
  
Scratching the back of his neck, Adrien quirked an eyebrow and read the note slowly a second time.

"There's events here to come…?" he read quietly to himself. Nino glanced up curiously, but seeing the distracted look on his friend's face, he shrugged and went back to his computer.  
  
The contents of the note became abundantly clear when the stream of invoices began spilling through his email.  
  
He sat back, his chair squeaking slightly, as he tried to process. A downtown ballroom had been booked. A band, catering from an Italian Restaurant, linens, streamers, even gold curtains – Adrien ran his hands through his hair and down to cover his eyes.

He didn't want to look at it.  
  
There was going to be a company party… From the looks of the decoration bill, a Masquerade of some sort…  
  
It was going to cost the same as a small wedding.  
  
The invoices were emailed to Chloe as well, who handled coding. He knew as soon as she opened the file.  
  
" _OH, MY GOD!_ Are you kidding me with this!?"  
  
"What?" Nino glanced up from card reconciliations. "What's going on?"  
  
"They are planning a _part_ _y!?_ Are they insane? We can barely afford the monthly payments on this suite! Look at the price of the venue! Adrien, have you seen this?"  
  
"Yep," he piped in through his fingers.  
  
"How are we going to afford this!?"  
  
"We can't," he said simply. "This will just stack on our debt."  
  
"Wait, what?" Nino stood from his desk in confusion. "A party?"  
  
Chloe shoved from her desk angrily. "You have to give them another presentation, Adrien! Add this into the mix of your calculations! What in the world are they thinking!? How could the CFO approve this!?"  
  
"Your guess is as good as mine." Lowering his hands, he had forgotten the note was still on his desk. His green eyes flicked over the words: _"And dress even finer"…_  
  
Whoever this mysterious note person was, they already knew all about the party.


	8. A Glass Window

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to stir in drama...

Adrien arrived early the next morning for two reasons: 1. He still had numerous new invoices to sort through and 2. He was tempted to catch the mysterious note person in the act.  
  
To his disappointment, there was no one in his dark office, and - flicking on the light switch - a note sat innocently on his keyboard:  
  
  
_“He sits in a glass window_  
_I get his coffee_  
_I answer his calls_  
_I wait for his eyes_  
_Disappointment falls_  
_Heavy on my back_  
_Attentions are lack_  
_I never slack_  
_But he never looks back_  
_He sits in a glass window_  
_And there is no crack”_  
  
  
A strange feeling washed over Adrien as he read the poem. This sounded… almost like someone was pining for someone else. Like a secret crush. Unrequited love? Glancing at his dank cubicle, he knew this particular note couldn't be about him. His desk was an absolute wreck and the only glass in sight was his framed picture of his mother.  
  
He read the note again.  
  
With a curve of his lips, he held a brief wishful thought that whoever this was about would find the courage to confess their feelings. Despite the confusion with these random notes, Adrien felt a warmth at the… what was the word? _Humanity._ The longing he sensed in the poem.  
  
"You can do it," he whispered to the paper and blinked with a blush. God, now he was talking to it! Checking to make sure no one had walked through the door to hear him, he quickly opened his drawer and put the note with the others.  
  
His heart, however, was strangely lighter than before.

*********************************  
  
  
Her fingers shook as she read the note, but Marinette’s mouth curled up for a soft smile:  
  
  
_“Glass can't be shattered with silence_  
_Eyes can't be drawn with compliance_  
_Hearts can't be melted with wishes_  
_If it never knows what it misses_  
_Shatter the glass that's unbroken_  
_Draw the eyes like a prize_  
_Melt the heart with words spoken_  
_And he may finally realize”_  
  
  
Marinette's blue eyes flicked up to her boss. He was typing something on his iPad, his long, elegant fingers flying with some mysterious message. Pressing the note to her chest, she felt the encouragement from it giving her strength. The note was right. How could Monsieur Couffaine ever know of her feelings for him if she never said anything? Sure, she did her job and was always there to take care of anything he needed, but… but… how would he know that she did it because she was in love with him?  
  
Just thinking those words sent a tight blush on her cheeks and Marinette plopped in her chair, ducking behind her computer to compose herself.  
  
"I could just ask him to the Masquerade," she said softly to herself like a pep-talk. "It's not like I'm confessing my feelings or anything. It'll just be a simple boss and admin going because it’s a work thing. Just a simple work thing. We don't-we don't even have to hang out together…"  
  
The note slipped from her fingers as she pressed both hands on her face and exhaled slowly.  
  
It fell to the floor at her feet.  
  
_Eyes can't be drawn with compliance_  
  
"I can do this. I can just ask him."  
  
Marinette stood with resolve - and immediately sat back down as she watched her boss reach for the phone to make a call.  
  
_Shatter the glass that's unbroken_  
  
She can do this. She will do this.  
  
Only… after his phone call…


	9. Darn Those Expense Reports

Nino hardly ever had reasons to go to the eleventh floor. Most of the time, people emailed him if they had any questions about card charges. He was happy to remain in his chair on the seventh floor all day if he could. But no. Apparently, a charge wasn't expending properly on the company website and it was his responsibility to make sure the report was right. Rolling his eyes behind his glasses, he pushed the button "11" and waited for the doors to close. Tapping his fingers on the metal railing inside the elevator, the eleventh floor opened to him and he immediately felt uncomfortable.  
  
Adrien hadn't been kidding when he described the top floor as a different world. Compared to their small box of an office, this was a kingdom. Flowers bloomed in pots on people's warm wooden desks, a roaring fire in a brick fireplace sat behind the receptionist desk, and his nostrils caught the scent of espresso.  
  
They had a cafe up here!?   
  
"Monsieur Lahiffe?" A female voice called behind him. Turning around, he took in the sight of lovely wavy, auburn hair and a round cherub face. She had her hands clasped in front of her classy-cut suit – accentuating a lovely hourglass figure.

 _Damn - even the people on eleven are pretty!_ Nino thought in awe.

“You’re Nino Lahiffe, right?” she asked again.  
  
"I-I, uh, yes!" he answered a bit too loudly. He was suddenly self-conscious of his hair – which he hadn't combed since that morning.   
  
A soft smile drifted on her lips and Nino felt himself blush.   
  
"I am Alya Cesaire. I was the one who sent the help request about the expense report."   
  
"Ah-ah, yes, yes. I'm here… for that." He cleared his throat as a tiny laugh left her.

He was making a fool out of himself.

Taking a deep breath, he asked, "Where's your office?"  
  
"Follow me." She lead the way.   
  
The smell of coffee was stronger the further they walked and Nino found himself practically fantasizing about lattes.   
  
"I wasn't aware they had a coffee shop on this floor, Mademoiselle Cesaire," he said conversationally. The woman glanced at him and grinned prettily.   
  
"Yes, though it's only open in the mornings. It used to be open all day, but – you know – cutbacks." She shrugged and he swallowed the incredulous snort.

Really? _That_ was cutting back?   
  
"Here I am."

She led him to a desk and Nino's eyebrows went up to his hairline. Tacked on the walls of her small area were probably hundreds of pictures of superheroes. There were classic comic book covers, movie posters dating from the early nineties, and even a few that looked like professional photos taken at a convention of some sort.  
  
"Oh, my photos." She noticed his stare and blushed cutely. "Superheroes are a bit of a hobby of mine."   
  
"I can see that," Nino commented with eyebrows still raised. His gaze flicked on a large framed photo near the computer. It was her with an arm wrapped around a raven-haired girl. They were dressed as Batgirl and Catwoman, smiling widely at the camera.

The costume she was in was _very_ detailed - the visible curves in her bat suit making Nino’s throat tighten.

He cleared his throat again. "Th-that’s a good picture."  
  
"Yeah?” She smiled, missing his stutter. “That was last year’s Halloween. The costumes were actually designed and made by Marinette - my friend in the photo. You might recognize her because she works here. I keep telling her she could probably set up her own shop and beat our company to the ground when it comes to quality merchandise.”   
  
Nino was impressed. "She made your costumes?"   
  
"And half the things in my closet - actually this suit is one of them.” She straightened her jacket sleeves with a flicker of pride. 

"Not bad." He nodded awkwardly, not knowing what else to say.

Moving to sit in her chair, he couldn't help but marvel at the fine padded leather of the seat. Down on seven, he sat on a plastic chair with a couch pillow on the seat to soften the pressure on his tailbone.  
  
And sometimes the pillow wasn't enough.   
  
Pulling up the report website, he motioned with his head for her to come near. As she stepped closer, a waft of lavender mixed with a lovely spice washed over him and cleared away any want for a latte. He breathed in deeply, enjoying the soft, yet vivacious smell before she cleared her throat, waiting.   
  
"I-I, you, I clicked and I saw that you hadn't checked the box for personal expense here," he stumbled stupidly, his fingers clicking through her past reports to the one pending approval. Entering the report, he moved the cursor to the _'personal expense'_ check-box.   
  
"I did that though," she said softly next to his ear.

A tingling washed down his spine and hit his stomach. A bit of her hair tickled on his shoulder and he felt his throat getting tight again.

"I kept trying and it would disappear when I clicked out."  
  
"I'll- I'll go ahead, and uh, and give it a shot then."

Straightening his back, he clicked several places on the report before entering a budget code. Filing the code inside the expense, he pressed save and sat back to wait as the machine and website tried to process all his bypassing.  
  
"Wow, you really know what you're doing," she said with an impressed smile. 

Turning his head, he didn't realize how close her face was until his eyes fell right on her lovely lips just an inch from his own. His mouth fell open slightly, but he had enough sense to lean back before she realized where he was staring.  
  
"T-Thanks," he mumbled. The system's loading sign was still active and he prayed it would hurry up and clear.   
  
"How did you do that?"   
  
"It's just a matter of changing the code of the charge to personal instead of checking a box that makes the system do it by itself. Sometimes you've got to work around it. If we spent money on paying the company’s bills instead of parties, we wouldn't have to type in codes at all."   
  
He didn't notice her amber eyes brighten at the word _"parties"_ .   
  
"Are you going?" She asked with a small tilt in her head. "Going to the Masquerade, I mean?"   
  
Nino's train of thought stopped at her question and he turned back to look at her face. Smooth, tan face, clear lovely eyes… she probably had the prettiest hair he'd ever seen.   
  
"W-Wasn't planning on it," he said softly.   
  
"Oh, I see."   
  
He was disappointed when her eyes drop from his face and she straightened up to lean further away against the desk. The code loaded and popped up a small _"Submit Approved"_ notice box.  
  
Nino clicked the _"Ok"_ and stood.   
  
"It should work fine for any more expenses you need to do, but if it acts up again, just shoot me an email, okay?"   
  
"Okay," she said without looking at him. "Thank you, Monsieur Lahiffe."   
  
"Anytime, Mademoiselle Cesaire."   
  
Moving away from her desk, the scent of spiced lavender was replaced once more with espresso.   
  
But, as Nino walked away and glanced back to see her sit down at her picture-riddled desk, he didn't really want a latte anymore. 


	10. Another Is Waiting For You

It was strange how his heart slightly jumped at the small note sitting on his keyboard the next morning. Dropping his briefcase to the floor, he snatched up the note and immediately his heart clenched:   
  
  
_“It is so painful_   
_The glass window was shattered_   
_And now all is pain”_   
  
  
A haiku.   
  
"Oh, God…" he breathed as a terrible crash fell over him. He read the poem again.   
  
What happened?   
  
_And now all is pain_   
  
Adrien couldn't help but feel he was to blame. He had encouraged the note. And now the note was sad and in pain. 

He shook his head at his ridiculous thoughts. A piece of paper! This was a piece of paper! Not a person! Not a real thing! Just some random person messing with his head with stupid little rhyming words and phrases. Adrien tried to put the note in the drawer with the others, but he couldn't get his hand to let the note go.   
  
_And now all is pain_   
  
Sitting in his seat, he sighed.   
  
He read the poem again.   
  
And then one more time.  
  


**********************************   
  
  
She set her purse down on her desk – unknowingly covering the note waiting for her.   
  
She had to hold it together.   
  
Marinette knew she was stronger than this. Every time Monsieur Couffaine phoned her yesterday after her embarrassing rejection, she felt like she'd jump a foot in the air. He treated her as if nothing had happened. As if it was just a normal day. 

Stoic, unmovable. Schedule this, call them to cancel, set up oil change at the dealership.   
  
Maybe it was the way she’d phrased it. Maybe he hadn't even realized she'd asked him. Alya had said on more than one occasion that he seemed like the type of person who'd be clueless unless you waved your feelings freely in front of his face.   
  
_"Monsieur Couffaine… I was wondering if you had a date to the-"_   
  
Marinette groaned and put her head in her hands. She'd asked and he just sat there in silence. No answer. No response. No blinking. Nothing. Slowly, she had backed out of the room and closed the door.   
  
Holding back tears for the rest of the day had been the hardest part of it all. As a burn restarted behind her blue eyes, she shook her head and willed them away.   
  
Just forget it. Forget it ever happened. Pretend you didn't make a complete fool out of yourself to your boss. 

Swallowing down the thickness in her tight throat, she lowered her hands from her face and made herself turn on her computer. Moving her purse to the floor, she finally caught sight of the note. A foolish irritation for the piece of paper made her scowl at it. She was tempted to throw it in the trash. 

If it hadn't encouraged her! Told her to break the glass! … But, no. She was the idiot who ultimately did it. It's a stupid piece of paper. That's all this was.   
  
A stupid piece of paper.   
  
Yet, she found herself unfolding the note to read:   
  
  
_“Sorrowful heart, you may cry_   
_Broken spirit, don't wipe the eye_   
_For as brave as she was shy_   
_She deserves to rise high_   
_Fly, lovely ladybug, and see_   
_That maybe it was meant to be_   
_Your love was hurt with scorn_   
_So take your time to mourn_   
_Another is waiting for you_   
_You are waiting for him, too.”_   
  
  
Her shoulders were tense. Her blue eyes wide. She read the note, then read it again, then one more time for good measure.   
  
_Another is waiting for you_   
  
With a scoff, she dropped the note in the drawer, shut it quickly, and, with prickly fingers, typed her password to unlock her computer. Then, within the span of two seconds, she had the drawer back open and she was rereading the note.   
  
"What are you talking about?" Her heart hammered in her ears. A small tear slipped and she wiped her eye quickly.   
  
"I wish I knew who wrote this. Why am I getting these things? Why…?"   
  
The note sat innocently in her fingertips, no answers spilling from it except for the printed poem already there.   
  
"Who… are you…?"


	11. A First Date

It was the end of a long day.  
  
The expense website was acting up again. Thankfully Nino had that code to push the invoices through.

Really, once you knew a system thoroughly enough, it was pretty easy to manipulate.

Waving goodbye to Adrien, who was working late and looked about as exhausted as Nino felt, he strolled down the long hallway to the elevator. Entering and pushing for the first floor, as the doors opened to the lobby, he felt himself stop short.

 _Alya Cesaire_ was sitting in a lobby chair facing the elevator.

She was typing something in her cellphone, her legs crossed and high-heeled foot swung absentmindedly in the air. Her thick hair brushed over one shoulder, he watched as her fingers flew over the small screen determinedly. Nino was struck dumb as he stared at her lovely concentrated expression. The small pinch of her eyebrows and those light intelligent eyes behind stylish glasses. Remembering the impressed look on her pretty face, Nino grinned stupidly to himself.

Despite thinking of her quite a bit since their encounter the other day, he hadn’t expected to run into her so soon...

He wondered if he knew her well enough to greet her.

Just as he'd decided to keep walking to the lower parking garage door, she glanced up in surprise.

He was hit, mid-step, at the way her legs gracefully uncrossed and she stood, full curves on display with the pencil-lined skirt tight on her thighs.

"Monsieur Lahiffe," she greeted pleasantly.

"G-good afternoon, Mademoiselle Cesaire," Nino returned - forcing his eyes to her face - _and no lower_.

"How have you been?"

"Quite busy. Since your personal expense, now everyone's been having problems."

He grinned lamely, trying to keep from stuttering. He reached to push up his glasses on his nose and he saw her eyes widen slightly before a thin blush appeared on her face.

"Yes-" she cleared her throat, "-thanks to your code, I've been able to submit without problems. I'm sorry it's been giving you trouble." Her fingers fiddled with her phone, nervously.

"Are… are you alright?" he asked with a touch of worry.

"I-I, uh, I'm fine! Just fine! I was waiting for my friend to come down for an early happy hour, but it looks as though she's working late today."

"Is this the friend in the picture?"

A wistful smile replaced Alya's nervous expression and she nodded.

A brush of an idea crossed Nino's mind and his stomach seem to crawl up his esophagus.

Should he say it? Should he not- "If your friend isn't able to come, would you like to have a drink with me instead?!"

He’d blurted the words louder than he wanted and they echoed down the lobby hallway. He winced with a terrible blush.

Several people filing out of the elevator gasped behind his head.

Her lips fell open in a surprised 'O'. Nino could feel the time clicking by as two or three people continued to stand back to watch.

And finally: "A-Alright…"

 _" _Really?"__ he gasped and the spectators around them let out small cheers. Her head ducked and her hair slightly covered her face. Likewise, his eyes trailed to the floor in embarrassment.

He met her gaze after a few palpable seconds.

And they both smiled sheepishly.


	12. The Beauty of Working Late

He worked late – much later than usual.

Yawning, he picked up his briefcase and made sure his computer was logged off. Adrien glanced at the empty desks of Chloe and Nino – both cleared and gone for the day. He was sure Chloe would cook that weird tasting chicken again. Since she'd moved in, she was so adamant about making dinner, Adrien had to let her.

He insisted on cleaning up after though.

It was nice having her around – even if she did hog the remote.

Exiting through the hallway door to the elevator, he pressed the down button and waited. Within ten seconds, there was a small ding and he entered through the opening doors –

To see a familiar pair of bluebell eyes.

His heart caught in his chest as their gazes met and she looked away quickly as if uneasy. 

"Hi," he greeted.

"Good evening," she mumbled back.

Standing next to her, the elevator moved slowly. From the side of his eye, he saw her nervously fidget with her purse strap on her shoulder. Her hair was down, curled lightly around her shoulders. He couldn't decide if he liked it better up or down. The brilliant blue of her eyes seemed to shine with the cyan of her knit sweater. Noticing her tense face, a weird black shadow suddenly flickered past his eye, but he ignored it, distracted with racking his brain for something to say.

"It's been about a week since I last saw you, right?" he started.

"Maybe about that, yeah," she answered.

"How have you been?"

"Busy - you?"

"Good."

"That's good."

"Yep."

The elevator dinged the first floor and the door opened. He waited for her to step out before entering the empty lobby.

"Well…" he said, reaching back to rub his neck. Turning, he gave her a small waved. "Have a good night-"

"Wait a moment."

The simple sentence immediately stopped him. Swallowing down something thick that suddenly appeared at the top of his throat, he looked over his shoulder to see her staring hard at the floor.

"Yes?"

"I don't think we've been properly introduced. My name is Marinette. Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

"Adrien Agreste," he replied with a shy smile. "It's nice to know your name… Marinette."

"And yours, Adrien." Her head lifted and she returned his grin. Adrien noticed her smile reached her eyes, giving them an even brighter shine. They stood there for a good ten seconds smiling at each other before his phone let off a loud beep for a text message. They both jumped at the sound and turned an identical shade of red.

"Night!" they said at the same time – and separated.

She headed for the elevator to the right for the upper garage.

He opened the door to the stairwell on the left for the lower garage. He let the door shut behind him. 

"Marinette… Marinette Dupain-Cheng…" he said the name to himself and his voice echoed in the metal staircase.

Pulling out his phone, he checked the message and saw it was from Chloe wondering where he was, that dinner was ready an hour ago, and that he needed to hurry home before she cleaned it up out of spite. With a light exhale, he took the steps down the staircase.

All the while, the smile had yet to leave his lips.


	13. All For A Name

_“A chance, one moment._  
_Meeting with enjoyment_  
_When wild eye meets_  
_Happiness greets_  
_Oh, sweetness please make it last_  
_Too late, it's gone way too fast”_

The poem the next morning immediately made her think of the accountant: Adrien Agreste. 

Where had she heard that name before? Now that the familiarity was there, she couldn’t get it out of her head. Tall, blond, green eyes - his briefcase that he carried was rather tatty, but his clothes looked nice. 

He had really great shoulders. Very… broad. Adrien Agreste. She read the note once more, but chided herself. That couldn't be possible. Adrien? The one writing her poems? He worked on the seventh floor. Alya, ever vigilant, had said no one ever stopped by her desk when she was gone. Marinette was always one of the first people here in the mornings. There was no time for someone to come to her desk unless they came extremely early.

_ Too late she’s gone way too fast _

It was such a romantic poem. It couldn't be Adrien. She was just being stupid. But, deep in her heart, there was a small flame of hope.

She leaned to put the note in her drawer - just as something crimson slipped past her eye. 

Glancing around the empty office with a frown, there was no one around.   
  


******************************  
  
  
_“Hopeful_  
_Cheerful_  
_Curious_  
_Delight_  
_All for a name_  
_To spark a flame”_  
  
It was short, but it brought a wide smile to Adrien's lips as he read it over twice more. He thought of her lovely blue eyes and read the note for the fourth time before tucking it into his drawer.  
  
It wouldn't be impossible, would it? If she were the poet…  
  
Chloe stood from her chair to ask him something, but Adrien was too busy with his thoughts to hear her. It was only when a paperclip knocked the side of his head did he realize Nino was calling his name.  
  
"You soaring through the universe, space cadet? Chloe asked a question." His friend grinned.  
  
"What?" Adrien tried to keep up. "Sorry, I was thinking about something else."  
  
"Well, that's obvious." Chloe huffed from her corner. "I was asking if you guys were planning to go to this overpriced Masquerade that the company _shouldn't_ be having."  
  
"Nope." Both men said at the same time, then grinned and gave each other air high-fives over the cubicle.  
  
"Meaning you can't find any girls to go with you." Chloe smirked. "You two are going to die alone if you keep this up."  
  
"We won't be alone. We'll have each other, right, Nino?" Adrien chuckled as Nino nodded with mock-importance. But his friend's eyes tightened a bit behind his glasses and his smile slipped off his lips. Without another word, Nino turned back to his computer and clicked several things on it. 

Adrien quirked an eyebrow at Chloe, who shrugged in response.


	14. "Good to know."

"And then what happened?" Marinette asked, completely ignoring the latte sitting on her desk.  
  
Alya's face lit up. "Nino hugged me goodbye! He’s so _sweet_ , Marinette!"

“He sounds like it.” She smiled.

Holding her coffee cup to her chest, the red-head sighed blissfully. "I mean, I thought he was adorable when he helped me with the expense website before, but he's just a good guy! And I never thought I'd be attracted to lanky and dorky. He’s just makes glasses so… I don’t know! _Handsome,_ you know?"  
  
"Planning for me to design your wedding dress?" Marinette laughed.  
  
"Ha! I bet you already have four drafted and ready for me to choose from! But…" She bit her bottom lip and Marinette blinked in disbelief. She'd never seen Alya act like this before. "…I think I'm going to ask him to the Masquerade."  
  
Marinette gasped, her hands flying to her mouth. "You are?"  
  
"Yeah, I was planning on doing it later today."  
  
"You are so brave, Alya." Marinette shook her head and refused to let her gaze slide to her boss’s office.  
  
Alya didn't know about her embarrassing rejection. The less who knew, the better.  
  
"I hope he says yes and you get to tell me all about it. I think I have the perfect design for your dress!"  
  
Alya frowned, her cute eyebrows pinching together. "You're not going?"  
  
"Why would I? Why go if I don't have a date?"

  
********************************************  
  
  
There was a knock on the office door and the trio glanced up at it in bewilderment. Adrien saw large amber eyes peek around as the door opened slowly. Instantly, he noticed Nino's face light up. His awkward friend stood quickly and his chair rolled to hit the back cabinets with a loud bang!  
  
"Alya! What are you doing here?"  
  
The woman stepped through the threshold, her face holding a nervous smile.  
  
"I wanted to ask you something. Is-is it okay if we go to the elevators?"  
  
Nino was stunned for only a few palpable seconds before – "Of course, yes, absolutely! Give me one second."  
  
Adrien watched in utter amazement as Nino filed out the door after her and sat there in shock for a brief minute. Catching Chloe's eye, they both waited a good ten seconds before wordlessly hurrying out of their chairs and staggering out the door to follow him.  
  
"Who is she?" Chloe hissed as they rushed awkwardly, trying to keep their footsteps quiet.  
  
"No idea."  
  
Stopping at the door to the elevators and peeking through the small square window, Adrien had a good view of Nino. His friend was pushing up his glasses on his nose – his signature nervous gesture – and saying something softly.  
  
"What's he saying?" She whispered loudly in his ear, her face pressed against his to see out the window.  
  
"Hush, Chloe!"  
  
Alya, standing just a small step out of sight from the window, must have said something because Nino's hand dropped from his glasses and his mouth fell open. He saw Nino give a small nod and a brilliant grin stretched his lips. Adrien pressed his nose on the glass in attempts to get even one glimpse of the woman, but to no avail. He watched Nino sheepishly give her a wave and he heard a faint tell-tale ding of the elevator opening. And then Nino's eyes turned to the door and caught Adrien's.  
  
"Chloe! He spotted us! Run!" Adrien cried as his friend's smile instantly turned dark.  
  
They raced down the hallway just as the door opened and Nino's heavy footsteps followed behind them.  
  
"You little sneaks!"  
  
"It was Chloe's idea!" Adrien laughed as he ran.  
  
"Adrien, you are such a liar!" she shrieked, just a step behind him.  
  
Hurrying to their office door and quickly gesturing Chloe through, Adrien shut it on Nino's furious face just in time. Chloe collapsed on the paper-covered love seat with loud giggles as Adrien braced the pounding door closed.

He'd forgotten how fast his friend could run!  
  
"You two!" Nino's muffled voice roared from the door.  
  
"I'll let you in if you promise not to hit me! Even though it was Chloe's idea!"  
  
"Stop saying that! It wasn't me!" She shouted back, grinning. Papers scattered to the floor as she stood.  
  
"We didn't even hear anything anyways. So, it's all good, yeah?" Adrien called.  
  
Nino was quiet for a moment before he said, "I promise I won't hit you. Let me in."  
  
With a begrudging look from Chloe, he opened the door and his friend's blushing face appeared.  
  
"So, what was that about?" Chloe asked with a smirk.  
  
"Oh, nothing." Nino shot back a smug look of his own. "Hey, Adrien, what kind of beverage do they serve at parties?"  
  
He gave a worried look. "Uhhh, punch?"  
  
Nino punched Adrien hard in the shoulder and he staggered back with an offended look as Nino headed back to his desk with a loud laugh.  
  
"Ow, Nino! You promised not to hit me!"  
  
"It was just the _punchline_ , though." Nino grinned proudly, sitting in his chair.  
  
"Well, then." Adrien tilted his head thoughtfully. "Touché."  
  
"You guys will always be idiots," Chloe groaned, shutting the door.  


********************************************

  
"You have to come with me!"  
  
"Whoa!" Marinette yelped, her fingers crushing the keyboard. Turning around with blue eyes wide, she faced a panting Alya. "What? Where?"  
  
Her amber-haired friend's hands began to twist nervously in front of her suit. "I asked him. I did it, Marinette."  
  
"Annnnd?" Marinette coaxed, waving her fingers for her to continue.  
  
"He said, 'yes'."  
  
"How _wonderful_ _!"_ Marinette cheered - though there was a small crushing sadness in her stomach. "You'll have such a good time-"  
  
"You have to come with me! Please!"  
  
The desperation in Alya's gaze was enough to stop her for a few seconds.  
  
"…Why?" She finally asked, quirking an eyebrow.  
  
"I don't know. I'll just feel more comfortable with you around. You'll keep me from saying something stupid or-"  
  
"Alya, didn't you already have a date with the guy?"  
  
Her friend grimaced. "Well, we got drinks… It was easier… there was alcohol involved. I don't know! Please come with me!"  
  
"I'll feel weird without a date. Like I'm butting in or something."  
  
An odd expression passed over Alya's face and disappeared before Marinette could judge what it meant. "So… you're saying if you had a date, you'd go with me?"  
  
"I-I… guess?" She said hesitantly, slightly backing away. Her armrest hit the drawer where the notes were stored.  
  
Alya's lips curled into a lovely innocent smile.  
  
"Good to know.”


	15. Announcement With Nervous Eyes

The morning four days before the Masquerade, Adrien sat at his desk and glanced at the note waiting there on his keyboard. He let his thoughts briefly touch on blue eyes and raven hair before sighing and reaching for it.  
  
He was being so stupid.   
  
But what if Marinette was...?   
  
"Dude, I have a… kind of a weird request… or _favor…_ I mean, I'm sure you owe me a favor for something, right? We've known each other for so long. I know I've done something for you that deserves a favor…" Nino was standing from his desk, his light eyes flicking all over Adrien's face.   
  
Frowning with the folded note still in his hand, Adrien quirked an eyebrow. "You need a favor? What for?"   
  
"Well, you see…" Adrien's green eyes widened as Nino used both hands to push up his glasses.   
  
_Yikes - he's must be dying with nerves._ _  
_   
"I kinda… I kinda got asked by this girl to go to the Masquerade…"   
  
"That's cool, bro-"   
  
" _What!_ ?" Chloe shrilled from her corner. With a hearty bang, she was out of her chair, toppling over the desk, and grabbing Nino's collar. "You have a date!? _You_ , of all people, have a date!? Who? How? When did she ask…" - her eyes widened comically as she realized - "That _girl!_ That's what that was about! Oh, my god! Why didn't you say anything, you awful, awful person!"

She shook him with an iron-fist on his shirt and Nino sent a silent plea to Adrien to make her stop.  
  
"Chloe, calm down. Let him go so he can talk," Adrien said his lips working into an amused smile.   
  
She let Nino go, but she scowled ferociously with her arms crossed in a huff. "So, that was what she wanted. To ask you to the Masquerade."   
  
"Yeah." Nino nodded, but his eyes started that nervous flicker once more. "The thing is, she told me last night she has this friend who really wants to go, but doesn't have a date. I… I suggested that she go with you, Adrien. As like… a double date thing."   
  
Adrien sat back thoughtfully in his chair before shrugging. "Sure."   
  
" _How are you so nonchalant about this!_ ?" Chloe squealed so loudly both men winced. " _She could be horrid_ , Adrien! And you! Putting him up to this!"   
  
"It's just for one night. I can handle anything for one night. Besides, if it helps Nino, I don't mind."   
  
"You… he… I… UGH!" Chloe scoffed with disgust before heading back to her desk. "You two are such idiots!"   
  
"As we are daily reminded," Adrien laughed as he and Nino gave each other air high-fives.   
  
Nino's eyes switched to the note in Adrien's hand and he frowned thoughtfully, but kept his curiosity to himself. Meanwhile, the blond ducked back down in his cubicle to turn on his computer and secretly opened the note:   
  
  
_“Waking with the sunrise_ _  
_ _Only to be given a surprise_ _  
_ _Put on your tux_ _  
_ _She – her makeup_ _  
_ _Be on time_ _  
_ _And don't screw this up!”_  
  
  
Adrien's fingers trembled with apprehension.   
  
How… how did it know he had a date…?

 _The note was in his hand the entire time..._   
  
Rereading the note again, he tried to shrug off his worry and threw it in with the others.  
  
"Do you know the name of my date?" Adrien asked Nino curiously, trying to rid himself of the strange chill the note had given him.   
  
"No, but I can ask Alya for her name if you want."   
  
"It's no big deal. Just thought you might know."   
  
Whoever this girl was, it was just one night.   
  
Adrien could handle one night.   


***********************************************  


Her note made absolutely no sense.  
  
  
_“Had to do a revise_ _  
_ _Revelation_ _  
_ _Announcement with nervous eyes_ _  
_ _Rewritten_ _  
_ _Bitten_ _  
_ _Almost smitten_ _  
_ _By the love bug's longing sighs”_  
  
  
Smitten? Love bug? With a snort, she threw the note in the drawer just as Alya came up to her desk with an excited look.   
  
"Marinette! Guess what?" her friend squealed, holding her phone tightly.   
  
"What?" she asked with a slight uneasiness. Anytime Alya was this excited, Marinette usually had to pick at least twenty designs from her notebook to appease her.   
  
"Nino just texted me! I got you a date! A date to the Masquerade! Now you can finally pull out the formal designs and come with me!"   
  
"What!?"


	16. Trade A Worry For A Smile

_“Trade a worry for a smile_  
_Cause it will last a while_  
_Relax and please enjoy_  
_The fruits of the ploy_  
_Understand what it means_  
_After these party scenes”_  
  
  
Shaking his head, blond hair flicking in his eyes, Adrien read the note one more time before throwing it in the drawer. After these party scenes? Did that mean that the mysterious poet would reveal themselves after the party? For what it was worth, Adrien was getting quite tired of the mystery – and his drawer was getting full of paper scraps.  
  
Turning to his computer, he pulled up the new series of invoices and practically fell out of his chair.  
  
"Oi, Chloe! They rented a-"

" _A horse-drawn carriage!?_ " She shrieked from her desk.

Adrien blinked before scratching the back of his neck. "Yeah… wonder why…"

"Maybe it's for that award ceremony," Nino chimed in thoughtfully.

"Award ceremony? For what?" Adrien asked.

"It's for best dressed couple at the-"

"I don't know or care!" Chloe stood from her chair to pierce them with her sharp blue eyes. "The company is officially bankrupt! We are out of a job in a few weeks! You have to do another presentation, Adrien! Or contact the CFO! He's back from vacation, right?"

"Actually, I think he just left for another vacation." Nino clicked his tongue. “As much as I don't want to admit it: Chloe’s right on this one, bro. I'm going to get my resume ready."

"This accounting job is beneath us anyway, Adrien!" Chloe announced.

Adrien frowned. “I _got_ you this job, you know…”

"I bet if you made a few calls you’d be back to modeling in less than a week,” she continued. “Great money, great prospects-"

He made a face. “Not only does the sound of modeling make me immediately depressed, who in their right mind would hire the son of the failed Agreste brand? I left that life behind me.”

“Dude, that was years ago. I bet they’ve moved on since then.” Nino sighed. “But I get it.”

“Well, I don’t!” Chloe cried. “You could rebuild your public profile! Get another portfolio started! Yes, your father tanked his company, but you don’t have to be like him! Don’t sell yourself short for the comforts of the familiar! You used to take risks, Adrien!”

“So did my father and look where he ended up.”

She stopped for a moment as the words hung heavily over the three accountants.

"You should think about it, Adrien. This company is through. We all won’t have a job soon. This is a sign that you need to stop running away."

"You're one to talk," he shot back, defensively. "You ran away, too, remember?"

"I did it so you wouldn’t be alone!"

“No! You did it because your father kicked you out and you had nowhere else to go!”

As soon as the words left his lips, he regretted them. Even Nino’s mouth had dropped open in shock.

“Chloe, I’m sorry-”

“Save it, Adrien,” she snapped, ducking under her computer screen. Her fingers started dashing over the keyboard with clicking fury.

The awkward silence was almost painful.

Adrien sighed shortly and glanced at the drawer that held the note.

Trade a worry for a smile?

Easier said than done, note!

*********************************

 _“Numbers, numbers_  
_A calculated fear_  
_Happiness slumbers_  
_And future looms near_  
_Awake at night_ _  
Asleep at day_  
_The sum is right_  
_Yet all is grey”_

Marinette frowned at her note. Her last few ones had been almost romantic - but now…

Her shoulders stooped as she reread the note. She couldn't help the flicker of worry for the writer. This was… sad. Almost depressing.

_All is grey._

Despite the daily annoyance at receiving these notes, Marinette hadn't reported it to HR. Honestly, it was as if she couldn't bring herself to do it. It was a weird little mystery that she shared with herself – Alya included, of course. And it wasn't really doing any harm. It was just an random little message. A little message that appeared every morning on her desk that rhymed for some reason.

"New poem?"

Speaking of Alya.

"Yeah, this one is kind of sad - here." Marinette turned to hand it to her friend who immediately tilted her head in thought. Her thick hair tossed over her shoulder.

"Numbers, numbers… an interesting beginning."

"It's done that before." Marinette fished out the poem and handed it to Alya. Her eyebrows rose a fraction.

"It's like someone's worried about money or something. Or maybe an accountant?"

 _Accountant._ A flash of blond hair brushed Marinette’s thoughts, but she tossed it away with an inward scoff. She wasn’t that lucky.

“Maybe?”

"With the rumor that the company will be declaring bankruptcy within the month, I think this could belong to any of us."

"That's true." Marinette nodded, taking the note back.

She put it in the drawer with the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of post yesterday - I'll make up for it with two updates today. This weekend was... well, let's just say I wish the holidays were over already.


	17. We Lucky Few

He’d made it up to Chloe by showing up with pizza for dinner that night.

Having been friends for longer than they could remember, the wordless apology had been accepted with a smile of forgiveness.

She was right and he knew it. The company was tanking. It was time to think of new employment.

Sitting at his desk the next morning, the note waited for him:  
  


 _“A mystery I cannot solve_  
_No matter hard I try_  
_Of sad or happy_  
_Romance sappy_  
_Or lovely lullaby_

 _“Wishes granted to a few_  
_Whom all would call ‘lucky’_  
_To drift or hope or dream of you_  
_I hope it includes me”_  


His mouth had fallen open. Heat rose in his cheeks. Blinking in surprise, he reread the poem. There was that spice of humanity again. A longing. Wistfulness.

It sent a shiver down Adrien’s spine.

 _Who are you?_ He asked the note.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot to mention something," Nino spoke up, startling Adrien out of the third read-through. "For this Masquerade thing? You have to go in costume, bro."

"What? Costume? Why?" He quirked an eyebrow at his friend, who shrugged.

"What's yours, then?"

"Alya said that she wanted to go as… as…" Nino faltered with reddening cheeks.

"As what?" Chloe piped in curiously.

"A fox and a turtle..."

Adrien's mouth dropped as Chloe burst into laughter.

" _What?_ "

"Yeah, she said her friend is going to make their dresses. Alya and I are going shopping later this afternoon for my costume. I’m not sure why she wants me to be a turtle, though.”

“I guess foxes are fast and turtles are slow?” Adrien suggested - a pity smile growing on his lips.

Nino rolled his eyes. “I honestly don’t care what I go as. I’m just happy to go with her. Alya’s kind of amazing, dude.”

“I’m happy for you.” Adrien smiled - before he remembered what Nino had said. “Wait, my _date_ is making costumes? I have to match, right? Did she say what she wants me to dress as?”

“Not sure. I’ll ask Alya what she has planned.”

Giggling, Chloe said, "I bet it’s bumblebees!"

Adrien smirked at her before saying, “Hey, Nino - why did the bee get married?”

“Nooo!” Chloe cried, clapping her hands to her ears. Both men laughed as she thumped her forehead on her desk in surrender. “No jokes today! _Please!”_

“Because he found his honey!”

**********************************

 _“I sit in a small space_  
_Of broken couch_  
_Of creaking door_  
_Of flicking light_  
_Paper-cover floor_  
_Happy and free_  
_Oh to be me_  
_A friendly sea_  
_Of only three_  
_I sit in a small space_  
_And I am lucky”_  
  


_“What?...”_

Marinette quirked an eyebrow at the poem. What in the world was this talking about?

“Paper-cover floor?”

She glanced at her impeccable office space. Dropping the poem in the drawer, she booted up her computer, but the words stuck with her. Where could that possibly be? Maybe it was a clue to who was leaving her the notes! But… she flicked her eyes around again.

It couldn’t be anyone on this floor, right?

What if it was-

Marinette started as her office phone rang. Alya’s name popped up on the small screen.

“Hey, Alya, what’s up?” she asked, holding the phone with her shoulder to type in her password. 

_“Those designs you sent are amazing, Marinette! I can’t wait to try on the dress!”_

“You’ll be a perfect fox.” She grinned.

_“What about you? How’s your dress coming along?”_

“I’ll send you pictures tomorrow. If you could forward them to Nino to give to my date, I’d appreciate it.”

_“Oh! I forgot to tell you! I got the name of your date!”_

Marinette frowned a bit. "Really? Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

 _"Well, Nino and I were hanging out and I got to talking to him and…"_ Her friend stopped with an embarrassed pause. _"… Anyway, he said his name is Adrien."_

"A-Adrien?" Marinette gasped tightly and coughed a bit. "Wh-What’s his last name?"

 _"I didn't ask, sorry. Do you think he's someone you know?"_ Alya inquired.

She tried to shake the strange hopefulness that had made her heart tangle in her chest.

There was no way it could be _him._ Her luck wasn’t that good.

"Probably not," she sighed.


	18. Ladybug's Here To Catch You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long post for you, Kiki. Hope your test went well! <3

She’d worked on the costumes late into the night.

She was a zombie as she collapsed into her seat and booted up her computer.

And - as always - there was the folded note:  
  


 _“Now a day away!_  
_Exciting! Thrilling! Can't wait!_  
_Please enjoy the date!”_  
  
  
A haiku this time.  
  
Huh.

Well, whoever was writing the poems was certainly excited for this Masquerade. Marinette found she couldn't rally her spirits. A small glimmer of hope had bloomed at the name "Adrien", but Alya had yet to get back with her about his last name. There were three "Adrien's" in the company address book, so the probability that it was _Accounting_ Adrien was slim enough. He probably already had a date to the Masquerade. He was gorgeous - all blond hair and spring green eyes. Marinette wouldn't be surprised if he'd been snatched up by a girl long ago.

And speaking of snatching up men, Marinette could easily forgive Alya's forgetfulness. It had been a long time since her friend had been excited about a guy. Combined with the prospect of dressing up in costumes, Alya was in absolute heaven these last few days.

The prototypes had already been cut, and the designs were well on their way. It’d probably take another long night to complete them before the Masquerade.

Thankfully, Alya was coming to spend the night and help out. Marinette wasn’t too stressed about it. The date didn't really matter anyway.

Unless…

Adrien...

She let out a long sigh and tried to ignore the heat racing to her cheeks as she pulled up her morning emails. A few magazine subscriptions, two from another admin needing help booking the conference room, and six from her boss with various scheduling requests. A flicker of pain burned in her chest as she read through them, but she pushed it down. Though she was still heartbroken from his rejection, Marinette was never one to stay sad for long. She smiled a little as her knee gently thumped the drawer where the notes were stored.

That was one good thing about these poems. They certainly were a good distraction.

Clicking on the last email from her boss - which held no subject - she started to read it indifferently until the words hit her like a freight train collision:

_"What are you going as to the Masquerade tomorrow night?"_

Her brain stopped. Her entire body froze. She was a stone pillar of shock. And then her heart started hammering in her chest.

He… he asked her… asked her what she was planning on going as to the Masquerade? What in the world did that mean? Blue eyes whizzing to his office, his chair was swung away from her – the back of his head peered over the top of the leather headrest.

Her mouse hovered over the reply button with indecision. She was going to the Masquerade with someone else. Besides, what did it matter to him what she was dressing as? He’d rejected her.

Armed with newfound detachment, she clicked 'reply' and typed out: _"My date and I haven’t decided yet."_

She read her reply several times, chewing her bottom lip with inward debate. It was somewhat the truth. Her date probably had no idea what to dress up as. Then she was tempted to put "why?" but shook her head quickly and pressed 'send'. Her eyes watched as her boss quickly checked his phone, read it, and then set it back down on his desk slowly.

Why would he ask her…? What could that possibly mean?  
  


***********************************  
  


 _“Worrying is wisdom_  
_For things not yet to come_  
_But no one is a prophet_  
_So let's not be so glum_  
_Set your sight for higher_  
_'Cause you will prove them all_  
_Ladybug’s here to catch you_  
_And make sure you don't fall”_

Adrien worked on the new presentation until he couldn't see straight. It was already past close and he was the last one in the office again. Nino had waved at him saying he had a meeting he needed to get to – which was guy language for he was off to see his girl. Chloe was surprisingly silent as she brushed past his desk to leave.  
  
And now, as he closed his computer down and picked up his briefcase, he wondered – though chiding himself immediately – if that pretty girl, Marinette, would be on the elevator. It would be too much hope to run into her again. Besides, it was way too late. She'd be home by now.

He checked his phone and remembered a text from Nino. It was the pictures of his date’s dress. The one he was supposed to somehow match. With a half groan, he pulled up the message-

-and suddenly felt as if he was hit by a very large rock.

Running through the photos, he couldn't believe his eyes.

The gown, pinned on a sewing mannequin, was cut from black satin. Red dots covered the layered skirt, which fell like a waterfall to the mannequin's knees, an ebony laced bodice cinched the waist while two straps of the dress crossed up the shoulders before falling over the bare back with webs shaped like iridescent wings. The wings fell to the lower waist and was followed by a sweep of see-through black lace trailing down like an elegant short train. The mannequin wore a mask, too. The mask was made of black lace lined with red ruby stones along the edges.

Ripping open the drawer, he fished out the note he was looking for with shaking hands.

 _“Ladybug’s here to catch you_  
_And make sure you don't fall”_ _  
_

“She’s a ladybug,” he breathed.

She’d made this costume… and the notes said: ‘Ladybug’…  
  
This couldn’t be coincidence.

Could it?

Then another realization hit him.  
  
He had to match this _masterpiece_? By tomorrow!?

Oh, God! He needed Chloe stat!

Calling her immediately, he tapped his fingers against his thigh as he counted the rings.

On the third one, she picked up.

_"Adrien?"_

"Chloe! I need your help!"  
  


***********************************  
  


She was so tired!

Monsieur Couffaine had sent her project after project. He even forwarded seven things for her to fax during his 4pm meeting. She finished up the last binder of his new progressions plan and clicked off her computer. She picked up her purse with a groan and dug out her cell phone. Dialing Alya as she walked to the elevator, her friend's voice picked up on the second ring.

"Sorry for calling so late."

_"Are you just now leaving the office? Sheesh!"_

The elevator signaled her floor and she entered. "Yeah."

_"Your boss is too much sometimes."_

"Overtime is overtime," she sighed.

 _"Oh! I meant to tell you!"_ Alya said with a happy clip in her voice. _"About your date-"_

Marinette's heart jumped a mile as the doors dinged on the seventh floor and green eyes widened at the sight of her. A cellphone at his ear, his briefcase tucked under his arm, his disheveled blond hair gave him a handsomely rugged look.

Her stomach clenched as, in her ear, Alya's chirped:

 _"-Nino said his name is Adrien Agreste!"_  
  


***********************************  
  


It was her!

She looked as shocked to see him as he was to see her.

"Adrien Agreste!" she squealed into her phone and he blinked in surprise.

"Chloe, I have to call you back," he said quickly.

 _"What? Why? We need a game plan!"_ She groaned. _"Fine! Meet me at the house! I'll be in your closet!"_

With that done, he ended the call and stepped into the elevator just before the doors closed.

"Alya, I've-I've got to go," she said with a heated blush before hanging up on her call as well. Her wide blue eyes continued to stare at him. She looked lovely as ever in a cream skirt and black checkered top. He really liked her hair today, too – smoothed back into a lovely ponytail.

Fishing for something to say, he asked, "How have you been this week?"

"Busy," she answered, faintly.

"That's what you said last time, right?" He chuckled awkwardly before growing a bit concerned at her persistent staring. "Are you okay?"

"I-you-it…" she stopped and pressed her lips together.

Watching her cheeks continue to blush prettily, he smiled. "It's nice to see you again."

"And you," she replied, the sides of her lips raising a fraction. "How's accounting?"

"Putting together another presentation after the Masquerade. Should be fun."

She jumped at the word ‘Masquerade’ and he gave her another worried look. "Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

She ignored his question and asked in a rather breathy tone, "Are you going to it? The Masquerade, I mean."

"Yeah," he answered, his smile dropping to a tense line.

"Do-Do you have a date?"

"I have a date, but I don't know who with."

"Oh."

The elevator parted to the first floor and he held the door open for her to exit.

"I-I guess I'll see you there," she called softly, turning away towards the upper garage.

"You will? I mean…" Adrien cleared his throat and inwardly wanted to hit himself for sounding so… desperate? Hopeful? She probably had a date. Why should he be hopeful to see her there if she was with someone else? Besides, he'd already be there with somebody and, though it was for one night only, he had to spend time with his date.

He gave an uncaring half shrug and said instead, "I guess that means you have a date, too."

"Yeah."

His feelings were squashed immediately at that answer. Beautiful girl like her? Of course, she had a date.

"Who is it? - if you don't mind me asking," he added sheepishly.

"I-I…" the girl stumbled before turning her head to catch his eyes. Her vivid sapphire gaze hit him like an electric shock. Her blushing face and shy smile caused his throat to tighten sharply.

Jeez, she was so pretty.

"I don't know yet. I'm meeting him there."

"You were set up as well?" he asked surprised – and with a bit of a croak.

She nodded and a secret flashed in her eyes.

Not catching it, he gave her a small wave. "Well, good luck tomorrow, Marinette."

"Yes, you too, Adrien." She grinned.

They both separated physically.

But thoughts remained on each other for a long time afterward.


	19. A 'Chat Noir' and a 'Ladybug'

_"You. Are. Hopeless."_ Chloe hissed through gritted teeth as he held up a pair of brown trousers. She had his cellphone in her hands, her legs tucked up into his office chair near his bedside table. Holding the picture up, she asked sassily, "Do you see this gorgeous gown? Does _poopy brown_ go with it?"

"I don't know! That's what you're here for!" Adrien shot back with hurt pride. Running his hands through his hair, he dropped the pants on the ever growing pile of clothes on his bed and groaned. "I shouldn't have agreed to this! I don't even know this girl! Why am I making such a big deal out of it?"

"You were pretty chill about it earlier." Chloe shrugged. "Did something happen since then?"

Dropping his hands, the words of the note flashed in his mind and he pivoted back into the closet.

He would potentially be meeting the note giver… or at least get a clue about it.

Ladybug… his date was a ladybug... _it couldn’t be coincidence!_

Pushing through his clothes, he snagged a white-collared shirt and stuck it out the doorway for her to judge.

"Too simple!"

He took out a red polo jumper and she snorted.

"Ew."

A pair of cream pants.

"What are you? Interviewing for the morning weather channel?"

A navy checkered tie.

"Why do all of your clothes suck, Adrien?"

"Can you at least try?" he complained.

“I _am_ trying! Where’s your designer clothes in this garbage? No wonder you look like a homeless person every day!”

“Why would I ever buy designer? _Some_ people have to budget, Chloe!”

“And to think you’ve never had a girlfriend. Shocker.”

With a loud huff, he heard her leave the chair and stand at the doorway. Her long blonde hair hanging down her shoulders, her thoughtful eyes raked through his clothes one after another. Finally, she brushed past him and picked a solid black t-shirt. He quirked an eyebrow as she reached for his old black leather jacket and dark navy jeans.

"Put this on," she drilled, suddenly business-like. Thrusting the clothes into his arms, she walked out of the closet and shut the door behind her.

With confusion, Adrien did as instructed. Stepping out, he saw she'd left the room and came back with a pair of fuzzy black cat ears.

"What’s that for?"

“Part of an old Halloween outfit I wore. That looks good by the way." She nodded. Stepping up, she stretched on tiptoe to put the ears on his head with a frown.

“You’d look better without the fur on it.” Plucking the ears off, she ripped the fuzzy fabric until only hardened black leather showed underneath. Putting them back on, she frowned again.

“Not enough.”

“What’s not enough?”

“Stay there and don’t move!” Chloe barked, leaving the room.

Mouth open, hands at his side, she came back a minute later with a black cloth and wrapped it around his eyes. He stuttered a word of protest, but stopped at her sharp _"hush!”._

Blinded, he felt her mark on the fabric where his eyes were and sighed in relief as she untied it from his head. Cutting the fabric, he waited with eyebrows quirked.

“You need a mask. This is the best I can do on such short notice,” Chloe explained - fingers carefully holding the scissors steady. Once she finished, she tied it back around his face and tilted her head.

Reaching up, she ruffled his hair, letting it fall haphazardly over his forehead.

"How does this match a ladybug?" Adrien asked.

"If she's a ladybug then you're a black cat," Chloe announced haughtily - leaving him to search for something in his destroyed bedroom. Picking up his _poopy-_ colored trousers, the blonde scoffed at them and tossed them to the floor. "She's good luck, you're bad luck. She's dressed in a beautiful gown, you'll have the bad 50’s rebel look going on. Opposites match, right?"

“I guess…”

“Ah! Here we are!” Hurrying to the far side of his bed, she plucked up an old black belt.

“I bought that by mistake. It’s way too big for me,” he called.

Chloe smirked. “I know. And I made fun of you for it, remember?”

She buckled it around his thin waistline and turned the belt so the excess hung long - like a cat tail. Looking all too pleased with herself, she reached up to mess his hair once more time before grinning. "Damn, Adrien. You should let me dress you more often. You look hot."

"The Masquerade is supposed to be formal though," he said skeptically, glancing down at his dark jeans. He wondered what his date would think when she saw him.

"Whatever. She's formal, you're informal. And don't worry, you'll make all the girls swoon. Trust me. I'm a genius. Night, _Chat Noir._ "

With a wicked glint in her eye, she left his room with her hair swinging self-righteously over her shoulder.

******************************

“The dress is _perfect,_ Marinette!” Alya cried - cradling her coffee in her hands. The bright morning was bursting through the sewing room as the raven-haired woman did a quick twirl - the black and red skirts billowing out beautifully.

“You're like a fairy godmother to put something like this together in only a few days!”

“Couldn’t have done it without you!” Marinette grinned, turning around so Alya could unzip her. “Let’s get you in yours. There was one more thing I wanted to add.”

Alya scoffed. “What more needs to be added? I’ve already got the mask, ears, and the train on the back is like my tail. It’s so cool!”

Smiling and slipping on her robe, Marinette pinned the ladybug gown back on the mannequin and turned to one of her drawers. Shifting around sewing supplies, several knitting needles, and fabric swashes, she finally fished out a necklace.

The chain was simple, but the charm was orange and curved like a fox’s tail. Handing it to Alya, whose eyes had widened in surprise, the redhead held the necklace like a delicate treasure.

“Marinette… how did you-”

“I’ve been planning these outfits for a long time, Alya. And that means accessories. My goal is for Nino’s jaw to break hitting the floor.”

Alya laughed. “As much as I want to wow him, I don’t want to spend the night in the hospital getting his jaw fixed. And if anything, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, you’ll send your date to the hospital for cardiac arrest. You look amazing, girl!”

 _“We_ look amazing.”

“Then let’s just send them both to the hospital and go together.”

“Agreed!” Marinette laughed.

Turning to her dress, she remembered Adrien’s disheveled appearance from the night before and grinned.

He was her date.

_Adrien Agreste._

With a wash of pride, she fingered the iridescent wings draping down the backside of the dress.

Maybe her luck wasn’t so bad after all.


	20. The Masquerade: When Wild Eye Meets

Nino had texted him earlier that morning saying he'd pick up both their dates - apparently they were getting ready together - and he'd meet them there.

“No stupid jokes! I mean it!” Chloe had scolded before reaching up to ruffle his hair further. “Tap into the suave Adrien I know is in there somewhere.”

“But suave Adrien has the best jokes!” He had laughed as she shoved him out the door.

Now, driving with quiet classic rock in his speakers, his head was full of winding thoughts. Who was his date? Who was Marinette’s date? She'd said she was set up as well, but… could it _really_ be him? His luck couldn’t be _that_ good, could it? Adrien smirked at his thoughts.

 _Way to represent bad luck, Chat Noir_.

Of course, this didn't stop him from picturing her in that beautiful costume. The wings would be so fitting on her. That lace draping down her waist…

Unknowingly, Adrien's vehicle sped up a little more.

All his fantasizing broke as he pulling up to the valet at the front of the venue. Adrien's mouth fell open at the terribly lavish decorations. From the thick gold curtains held with dark green cords draping over the large crescent doorway lined with sparkling jewels, to the waves of marinara wafting through the air, he jumped as the valet appeared at his side for his car keys. Handing them over, Adrien took quick steps up the sparkling staircase to the front doors and a man in a tux opened it for him.

"Champagne?" A voice chirped beside him as soon as he entered. Blinking with a nod at the waitress, he saw her startle back before a large blush popped on her face. He took the glass from her and hurried on, not noticing her eyes drifting all the way from his head to his backside with interest.

Upon arriving at the large entranceway, Adrien was so glad Chloe had decided not to come. She would have had a field day screaming about the string quartet in the corner and the gold hanging chandeliers and the thirty some-odd floral arrangements, and, as another waitress passed, the bacon-wrapped shrimp h'oderves.

Might as well enjoy it while it lasted.

Snatching a shrimp and taking a sip of champagne, he decided to wait near a corner-standing table where he could easily see the glittering doorway. Checking the time on his phone, he wondered if Marinette was already here. Watching a couple walk by, he noticed most were in regular formal attire with different colored masks on their faces. Tuxes and long dresses. He sighed at his jeans and leather jacket and wished he hadn't trusted Chloe so much. As another passing woman raked her eyes curiously over him, he wondered if it really was that bad.

Should he go home and change?

Just as he was beginning to nervously rub the back of his neck, a familiar face stepped through the doorway. Adrien's eyes widened at Nino’s simple costume. When he had said "turtle", Adrien had thought turtle shell and green spandex. In a black tux, Nino's mask was green and he had a green bowtie. It was so straightforward, Adrien wondered what was really turtle about the costume.

Nino’s date, however, looked every bit like a fox.

Thick orange and white stripes like a fox-print, the dress hugged her shapely body with slits rising on both sides to mid-thigh. With an orange mask like Nino’s and long ears, she was grinning happily holding his best friend’s arm.

Adrien smiled and waved him over. While they accepted their glasses of champagne from the waitress, Adrien's eyes drifted past Nino and landed on a vision.

His fingers slipped and he dropped his champagne flute with an embarrassing shatter on the tile floor.

Throat closing, eyes blinking rapidly, he watched as an angel gently took her champagne; her blue eyes flicking around the room behind the black-laced mask before meeting his.

Her raven fringe was swept into side-bangs while smaller bits were curled to frame her face. The rest had been twisted into a lovely bun at the base of her neck, held together by sparkling pins.

Adrien decided, through his slow processing mind, that this hairstyle was his favorite by far.

****************************

Marinette heard a glass shatter and glanced around surprised before finding a familiar green staring at her. Her cherry lips curled up as he gazed at her in stunned disbelief. He took a tentative step forward, his boot crunching on the dropped champagne glass. His costume, she was quite amused to find, was rather informal. A leather jacket, black fabric mask, and messy blond hair - the cat ears on his head only added to his handsome charm. In all this finery, he looked like a rebel. A rogue. A man who didn't care for the rules. Her heart fluttered in her chest as he brushed past his friend to meet her.

"Y-You're my date?" he stumbled, his voice not quite matching his roguish look. Her eyes left his and she blushed brightly before straightening her mask to hide her reddening cheeks.

"Isn't she lovely?" Alya beamed.

"Y-yeah…" He rubbed his neck. Marinette smiled and her blush grew darker.

"Did-Did you know?"

"Know what?" she asked hesitantly, finally glancing back up at him. He was so tall!

"Did you know we were going together?"

She missed Alya and her date slowly backing away as she said, "Not until yesterday evening."

"In the elevator," he realized.

"Yeah."

"The… the dress is…" he couldn't seem to speak properly. A giggle bubbled in her chest despite her nervousness and she pressed her lips together to keep it from slipping. Fingers gently spinning the thin stem of her champagne, she gestured to his outfit with the other.

"You look like my polar opposite - in a good way!" She added quickly.

"I guess that was the idea." He let out a small chuckle before a bell rang and the string quartet stopped their song. An announcement for dinner was given and Adrien squared his shoulders before offering his arm to her. She took it, her gaze delightfully furtive underneath her mask. As they strolled from the corner to join the throng of people moving to enter the dining hall, the people around them seem to part with quiet whispers.

A ladybug and a black cat. Beauty and beastly. Good luck and bad.

Too focused on her arm around his to notice, Marinette could practically feel the electricity sparking between them. It was like he could feel it, too. They both glanced at each other at the same time and immediately looked away, blushing.

****************************

"Is that Marinette!?" Ondine hissed, pulling Kim's tie so she could whisper in his ear. She pointed at a beautiful raven-haired woman dressed as a ladybug, her lace train floating behind her like a wisp of magic. As if in complete contrast to her pureness, a tall handsome man stood at her side, his blond hair rebelliously tossed and his clothes making him stand out like a dark jewel.

"I think so."

"Wow! She looks amazing! But who is she with?"

"No idea." Kim frowned at the man's leather jacket and jeans. _Lucky bastard._ "They look pretty good though. Wonder if they'll win the competition."

Ondine, glancing at her pink cupcake gown and Kim's matching pink suit, clicked her tongue with a sigh.

"Well, it definitely won't be us."

****************************

If Adrien had thought the entrance way was lavishly decorated, the ballroom was the top of the disgustingly expensive cake. Jewels, glitter, sparkles, taller than life floral arrangements on each of the tables, low hanging lights, cream linens with gold trim. He saw Marinette's eyes widen and glance at him with understanding.

"I see why you need to make another presentation. These decorations are quite... something."

He snorted a laugh. "Yeah, that's not all. There's a carriage somewhere around here, too."

"A carriage? Like with horses?" She blinked. "Why?"

He shrugged. "Honestly, I don't know."

Their table was on the far right corner of the ballroom. He took her around the perimeter so she wouldn't get jostled by the crowd and searched for something to talk about.

She surprised him by starting the conversation first.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you yesterday that I was your date." She glanced down at her shoes, which were like ballet slippers with ribbons wrapping up her legs. Adrien's throat tightened again as he glanced at her face. There was something new about her. Her lips were a light pink cherry, her eyes were bright blue and lovely, but there was something like iridescent sparkles that dusted her skin. With the wings folded on her back, she looked every bit the part of lady luck.

"Adrien?" Her voice woke him and he jumped with the embarrassing realization that she had said something.

"Wha- oh! It-It's alright." He laughed through a blush that was slightly hidden behind his mask. "I was really hoping it was you-"

The words spilled out before he could stop and he wanted to slap himself in the face. Turning his eyes from hers and pretending to concentrate on maneuvering around a busy table, he led her with humiliation gathering and the inside of his head screaming: _Why did you say that? Why? Why? Why?_

The silence stretched longer as his humiliation festered.

“I-I feel the same… I’m happy you’re my date," she whispered.

The words were quiet, but his hyper-sensitive awareness of her caught it.

" _Really?_ " His voice croaked with surprise, and he halted to flick his eyes on her. She grinned with a blushing nod.

He racked his brain quickly for something smooth to say. Something charming. Suave. Teasing…

"Marinette, I-"

" _Marinette, over here_ _!"_ Her friend's voice called from their table in the corner and his back immediately stiffened. Her gaze left him to find her friend and she waved back, letting go of his arm.

"Alya!"

He watched her hurry away, the lace train sweeping behind her. The wings folded on her back fluttered briefly as if she had taken flight.

Mortification drained away to dazed happiness.

God - _she was his date._

****************************

Feeling butterflies, Marinette had watched with apprehension as Alya picked a seat on the other side of her date – on the far side of the round table and way too distant for Marinette's comfort. She realized she had no other choice but to sit next to Adrien and someone else she didn't know. And, speaking of Adrien, he sat with obvious nervous tension, tapping his fingers on his knees, looking everywhere but at her.

The salad course started once they picked their pasta entrees off a menu and an awkward silence fell between them. Marinette wondered if his tapping fingers were a twitch of his.

Apparently, his friend noticed it as well.

“Down for a round?” Nino challenged with eyebrows raised.

Adrien shrugged. “Dunno, man. Chloe said it wasn’t proper to joke on a date.”

“Pfft, since when do you listen to _Chloe_? I’m guessing your outfit was her doing as well?”

“You think I have cat ears sitting around my house?”

“Dude, knowing you for as long as I have, I bet you have a whole stash of them with your anime collec-”

“Alright, Nino!” Adrien cut in nervously, glancing at Marinette’s interested face. “Challenge accepted. Pick a theme.”

"Pasta.” He smirked.

Adrien arms crossed over his chest confidently, spine straightening against the backrest of his chair.

“Heh, you’re on!”

“Where does spaghetti go to dance?" Nino immediately asked.

"Where?"

"The Meat Ball."

She fought a smile as the two men started chortling like little school boys.

"What was the dress code at the pasta convention?" Adrien asked after their laughter had somewhat subsided.

"What?" Nino grinned.

"Bowtie."

The two of them snorted loudly and Alya, who had been busy speaking to someone on her other side of the round table, turned with confusion.

"What are you guys laughing about?" She asked curiously.

"What do you call a fake noodle?" Nino asked her.

"Huh?"

"An impasta!"

Adrien chuckled and Marinette giggled beside him. Meanwhile, Alya gave him a strange look before a polite smile slipped on her lips.

“What do you tell a lasagna that’s going through a hard time?” Adrien jumped in.

Nino was already chuckling.

“Ricotta get through this!”

“That is terrible!” Marinette laughed.

“You think that’s bad? I’ve got plenty more!” Adrien leaned closer with a devilishly handsome grin spreading on his lips. “What did the pasta say to the tomato, Marinette?”

“What did it say?” She met his grin with one of her own.

“‘Don’t get saucy with me!’”

“Oh, my God!” Laughing, she unthinkingly touched his arm and he froze under her fingers. At that moment, she thought she saw a flicker of red from the corner of her eye. Glancing to her right, there was nothing there.

But a strange memory suddenly crept up:

 _Let us wait instead_  
_For jocosity_

The poems...

"What do you call a pasta that's sick?" she asked breathlessly.

Adrien blinked, his green eyes instantly twinkling with excitement and he leaned even closer to her face.

"What do you call it?" he whispered.

Marinette’s heart was in her throat.

Nerves and anticipation crawling tightly.

"Mac and sneeze."


	21. The Masquerade: Happiness Greets

The pasta was fantastic.  
  
Once the dishes were cleared, an easy conversation fell between the four of them as they waited for the next part of the Masquerade. Adrien leaned back in his chair, finally feeling grateful that Chloe had chosen comfortable jeans over stiff tuxedo pants. He watched as Nino pushed up his glasses on his nose before reaching under the table to hold his date's hand. The red-headed beauty jumped, but her lips curled a little higher. Adrien swallowed down the small twist of envy as Marinette leaned forward to listen to what her friend was saying; her hand casually on the table next to his bread plate.  
  
Taking a sip of water with his thoughts working around the predicament of trying to hold her hand, a tingling ring made all of them stop and look at the large stage at the front of the room. Instead of the string quartet, which had been playing soft music on stage, a band with six members was setting up. Standing in front of them with a glass of wine and a microphone, the rotund CEO of the company grinned at the room as the noise settled down.  
  
"Good evening, everyone! Thank you for coming!" The applause lasted only a few seconds before he continued: "Today, we celebrate the many hard works of each and every one of you. Because of your dedication to this company, we are soaring to new heights!"  
  
Adrien met Nino's eye and they both sighed.  
  
"Before the dancing begins, I wanted to give a brief announcement. As you know, there is a costume competition tonight. I encourage each and every one of you to come to the dance floor so that I can get a good view of all the couples in this room. Based on the cleverness, style, and, of course, compatibility of your costumes, I will pick three of the top couples to come up on the stage at the end of the night. You will then vote the best of the best through applause. The winners will enjoy a relaxing carriage ride through the glowing gardens!"  
  
"Think a turtle has a chance?" Nino murmured with a smirk and Adrien snorted a laugh. Glancing at his date, he was surprised to see the thoughtful look in Marinette’s eyes.  
  
"So, without further ado, please join me in welcoming our evening’s entertainment: The Miraculous Kwamis!"  
  
The band started a fast tune. Before Adrien had a chance to make fun of the band's name, Nino swept his date off to the dance floor. Swallowing thickly, the lights lowered and he felt Marinette’s gaze on his face. People filed to the stage, an excited feeling spreading through the ballroom.

Adrien clenched his fist and decided to be brave.  
  
"Well, I almost feel bad for the others here," he said, leaning close to her so she could hear him over the band.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked with a cute tilt of her head.  
  
"Once I take you out there, we’ll win automatically."  
  
"So confident?" She grinned.  
  
"What can I say? I have the beautiful lady luck on my side."  
  
To his delight, her blush was visible even under the low-lights. Boldly taking her hand, the contact with her skin sent shivers of electric sparks up his arm and down his spine. Pulling her gently from her chair, they maneuvered slowly around the tables to the dance floor. Her fingers, small and warm, clasped around his as he stopped on the edge of the dance floor and turned to her. Her face was nervous. He smiled as she bit her lower lip shyly.  
  
"Do you know how to dance?" he asked her.  
  
"Not really," she confessed, glancing around at all the couples.  
  
He pulled on her hand and stepped up to take her upper waist. She let out a gasp as her other hand immediately settled on his shoulder and he instantly began leading her through a classic swing. She stumbled a bit but caught on quickly, a large smile spreading on her lips. Spinning her under his arm swiftly, she laughed as he met her halfway and they did a spin together. Her arm caught his and he snagged her waist just in time to spin as one.  
  
"Jump!" he shouted and she pressed both hands on his shoulders. He lifted her by her waist and her legs swung out, the lace of her dress dancing into the air. Planting her firmly back on the ground, he gave her one more spin under his arm before settling back into classic swing footsteps.  
  
"H-How do you know how to do this?" she panted as they stepped together.  
  
He chuckled. "I grew up in a strict house that demanded certain skills."

“Skills? Like what?”

“Like this!” He laughed as he led her in another quick twist under his arm. Rushing out from the spin, he caught her waist with both hands this time and she grabbed his biceps to keep steady.  
  
"You make me seem like I can dance! This is so fun!"  
  
"You can! You’ve got great rhythm! And you're a lot more fun to dance with than my father’s stuffy assistant, that's for sure. Want to try the jump again?"  
  
"Do you have to ask!?" she giggled.

As he lifted her, Marinette’s hands slid from his shoulders to circle around his neck. This brought her face near his. Time seemed to slow down as her lips unexpectedly grew closer, her delighted blue eyes locking onto his.  
  
So close. She was so close.  
  
Within an eternity of a second, the electricity began to gather between them. Her flushed cheeks and messy hair were practically intoxicating.  
  
A whistle came from behind his head and her eyes flicked up in surprise. Adrien gently set her back on her feet and she placed her hands on his shoulders once more. Turning his head, he saw Nino with his date - both holding a smug look. Nino's eyebrows rose questioningly and Adrien gave him a non-verbal look of death. Turning away from them, he smiled at Marinette’s embarrassed blush and stepped up to grab her hand once more.  
  
"Feeling crowded over here. I say we move to the middle."  
  
"I agree," she said with a nod and shot a joking scowl at her friend. "I'm glad I convinced Alya to leave her phone behind or she’d be live-streaming us."  
  
_"That's what she thinks!"_ the redhead shouted. Nino laughed and swept her away as Adrien moved them to a center spot on the floor.  
  
The band dropped the fast beat and began a slower tune. Turning her to face him, he placed his hand on her upper waist to lead a light rumba. Her feet knew this dance - he could tell. She took each of his leads like she was born to dance with him. He spun her, her train floating and the light fabric of her wings caressed the small of her back. Switching for an open break and an underarm turn, he realized he'd led her into an opposite spin which would allow him to catch her back and dip her in his arms. She turned on toe, eyes happily shining, but also clipped in concentration. Using her distraction, he wrapped his arm around her and swept her back into a low dip.  
  
Her surprised squeal was loud, but was immediately replaced by a happy laugh. Her face, her panting breath with lips parted, were just there for him. She waited. Tipped in his arms. Holding onto his shoulders for support. There was a whirl of fire inside him. Never before had he felt this way about someone. Especially someone he'd just met a few short days ago.  
  
Pulling her back to her feet, she still held his shoulders.  
  
"Did you learn _that_ from your father’s assistant?" she asked breathlessly.  
  
He laughed. "You’d be surprised how nimble a dancer that woman was. She dodged my clumsy footwork for seventeen years.” His hand left her waist to rub the back of his neck sheepishly. Leading a gentle sway, she rested her arms on his shoulders.  
  
"Do you have any siblings?"  
  
"None - unless you count Nino."  
  
She smiled kindly. "He seems really fun."  
  
"Yeah," he said softly, his eyes turning wistful. "I’m lucky to have him in my life." He suddenly grinned very catlike. “And speaking of luck, I don’t think I properly told you how beautiful you look this evening, Ladybug.”

“A black cat feeling lucky tonight?” she asked, before the innuendo of what she said made them both flush.

“I-I mean, thank you.” She winced. “Oh, God - that was embarrassing. Sorry.”

Her stammering calmed him and he spun her gently. “Pretty true, actually. I’m the luckiest cat in the world to have you as my date.”

She mocked looking affronted. “Where is this coming from? The straight-laced accountant with the number packets cracking pasta jokes and flirting like common alley cat! The office gossip will never be the same.”

“Ah, but you see, even as an accountant I live for corny jokes. That just comes with the package.”

“You said you learned to dance with your father’s assistant?”

Adrien nodded. “Yeah, good ol’ Nathalie. I’ve always wondered what she’s done with herself when my father’s fashion brand tanked.”

Marinette suddenly stopped dancing, her blue eyes flying wide. “Wait... _Agreste…_ Oh, my God…” Hands leaving his shoulders, she covered her mouth. “ _Agreste! Gabriel Agreste! You’re Gabriel Agreste’s son!”_

A tired feeling drifted over him and he sighed. “The one and only.”

“Oh-oh, _wow!_ Your name! And you looked so familiar, but I couldn’t figure out why. I feel so stupid! I should have recognized you immediately! I _loved_ your father’s designs as a child! He was one of the reasons I wanted to be a fashion designer growing up!”

“You should look into it. You have a remarkable talent,” he commented, nodding to her dress.

“I can’t believe I didn’t realize…” she said quietly, blushing brightly. She was getting shy again, curling into herself a bit as if to hide.

“Most don’t even care who I am anymore. Once you leave the fashion scene, you’re a nobody - which I am perfectly fine with by the way.” He added as she opened her mouth as if to protest. “Breaking away from that life was the best thing to happen to me. I had enough money to go to University and decided my life for myself for once.”

“So, you left the glamour and glitz for accounting?”

“What can I say? I’m a sucker for a balanced budget. Not sure how it is now, but back in the day, the fashion scene wasn’t all it was cracked up to be. My father can tell you that much. When the brand began to go down, he was desperate to save it. A little too desperate.” He snorted darkly. “Embezzlement, tax evasion, fraud… died in prison three years into his ten year sentence.”

She blanched, but nodded. “I remember reading that. I’m sorry…”

“It’s alright. It was a long time ago.”

There was a sizzle of awkwardness between them as she looked away.

Adrien just wanted to kick himself.

Great. Tell Marinette her childhood hero was a sham of a designer. Maybe Chloe had a point about why he’d never had a proper relationship before. If this was his best, he should probably just call this date over and go home before he could make it worse.

Marinette bit her lip and she finally looked up into his eyes with determination.

“When I say I should have remembered you… there’s a reason…” She sucked in a deep breath. Adrien was surprised to see the visible nerves behind her blue eyes. “This is going to sound so lame - but I had your pictures on the walls of my room. A-A _lot_ of pictures...”

“ _What_?” His heart leaped and he blinked at her pink face in surprise.

“It was for the fashion! I mean, the styles and such! You were the face for my favorite designer for years! I used to obsessively buy the magazines just to look at the - stop laughing!”

“For the _fashion_ , riiight,” he chuckled, feeling his suave kick in. Her lips pouted cutely.

“I swear, Adrien! I liked the _styles_.”

“On my body?”

“It was very unique the way your father used the colors every spring to showcase-”

“My face?”

“Telling you was a mistake,” she groaned, forehead falling on his chest. “Forget I said anything.”

He laughed. “A talented fashionista confessing she had pictures of me everywhere as a child. This is something I will never forget!”

She was struggling not to smile, her face still red from embarrassment. For his part, Adrien was grinning like a fool. An unknown weight fell off his shoulders as she continued to grumble to herself. Despite learning about who he was, she hadn’t judged him for what his father had done like everyone else. She was a relief from a heavy shackle he hadn’t known he’d been carrying. 

“Thank you, Marinette,” he suddenly said.

She looked surprised. “For what?”

He just shook his head as a warm affection laced inside. Adrien gently spun her, hands boldly going for her waist as soon as she came back to meet him. Her arms laced behind his neck. It was more of an embrace than a dance, the simple sway of bodies. They were surrounded, but there was seclusion.

Just the two of them. In this one moment.

And it felt… _right_.

The material of her dress was soft in his hands, her cheek lightly against his chest. Head ducking, the lovely scent of her hair filled his nose and he smiled. 

In the dark low-lights, a small black shadow darted just beyond his sight. It distracted him and he glanced up to find it. Marinette must have felt him shift because she looked up curiously. Gazing down, the small smile on her lips was even more distracting. She was so beautiful, so close in his arms - an excitement and anticipation building inside.

Before he could stop himself, his hand rose to stroke her soft cheek and her chin tilted up to meet him-  
  
The band chose that moment to slam into a faster song and they both jumped like guilty children. His hand whisked from the side of her face and she sprang away from him so far her hands left his shoulders.  
  
Clearing his tight throat, he tried to coordinate his thoughts as the bodies around them started wiggling to the beat.  
  
"Care for another spin, my lady?" He held his hand to her and she immediately took his fingers with a giggle and a beautiful crimson nod.  
  
"Do you have to ask?"


	22. The Masquerade: Oh, Sweetness Please Make It Last

"What do you think of my choices, Luka?" The CEO grinned proudly at the cheerful couple at the center of the dance floor. It was easy to see why the president would pick them. They were beginning to draw a crowd, the mysteriously informal stranger spinning her like a princess.  
  
"He should be disqualified. He isn't in dress code," Luka said stoically as his ice eyes watched Marinette laugh happily. The tomcat twisted her under his arm and caught her waist with a cheeky grin.  
  
"Oh, come now! This is a costumed Masquerade. Technically he can wear whatever he wants. I mean, just look at them! A ladybug and a black cat! Good luck and bad luck! It’s like beauty and the beast! Forbidden love! Come on, even you have to admit they look like a fairy tale!" The CEO’s eyes turned starry at the shining couple and Luka sighed at his employer's childishness.  
  
"This is your decision. Why do you want my opinion?"  
  
"She's your assistant. I just thought you'd want a say."  
  
"Do what you want. I don't care."  
  
The sporadic dance floor lights seemed to hit her just at that moment and Luka's head tilted slightly as it lit up her raven hair. Her dress flared as the stranger took her through yet another turn, the black lace train floating gracefully behind her. A twist of irritation flickered inside him as he watched. So, this uncouth alley cat was her date. He looked like someone who'd just walked off the street. Marinette was beautiful. Too beautiful for him. Hands smoothing his silver suit, Luka pictured himself dancing with her. A better match. A much better match.  
  
He hadn't realized she'd asked him to go with her. He had thought she was asking him for scheduling purposes. The realization hadn't even hit him when Marinette jumped nervously every time he tried to speak with her. He'd spent a full night pondering her behavior until it finally dawned on him.  
  
He'd sent that email too late. He knew it as soon as he’d sent it.  
  
She'd found someone else to go with.  
  
This unworthy punk.  
  
"I'll make the announcement in a few. I'm quite excited!" The plump CEO suddenly announced.  
  
Without another word, Luka left the president to his fawning and edged around the stage to the stairs.  
  


*******************************************  
  
  
The fast song left them both panting and smiling. As a slow one began, Adrien immediately stepped up to lead through their conversational sway. Her hands falling comfortably on his shoulders, he politely waited for her to catch her breath before asking, "What about you, Marinette? What plans have you got once this company’s done?"  
  
Marinette rolled her eyes. "Judging from the presentation you did, I’m surprised I’ve had a job for this long.”

He snorted. “No kidding. I thought they were going to either kill me or fire me while I presented it.”

“You accountants should have warned us this would happen!” Marinette scolded jokingly.  
  
"Why, you-" He led her in a swift underarm turn as if in punishment. She laughed as the world whirled around her before coming back to meet him. His smile lifted charmingly and Marinette felt her face growing hot again.

Swallowing down the butterflies in her stomach, she continued, "Going back to your question, to be honest, I've considered moving back home for a bit."  
  
"Where are you from?"  
  
"I’m from Paris. My family owns a bakery. I worked there all the way up until I graduated University. I could always do that part-time and find another assistant job. I’m sure there’s positions out there somewhere.”

“What about your designs?”

She shrugged awkwardly. “You know as well as anyone how difficult that world is. I used to have dreams of designing my own clothing line. I even applied for one of your father’s internships when I was a teenager.”

“You did? And you didn’t get in?” He looked surprised.

Her face was hot. “Well, I only did it once. I designed this hat - a derby hat. It went far in the competition, but… it got thrown out because the model who was showcasing for the photo shoot was allergic to feathers. Alya told me I shouldn’t let that discourage me from trying again, but - _what_?”

Adrien’s mouth had fallen open, green eyes wide with horror.

“Th-That was… that was _me…_ ”

Her brain stopped. Head tilted, she frowned. “I’m sorry - huh?”

“Marinette… that model was me.”

A weird laugh escaped her, but Adrien looked terribly serious.

“N-No, that couldn’t… that’s not…”

“ _I’m_ allergic to feathers.”

She stopped dancing and he stopped with her as well as the realization finally clicked in her head.

“ _What?”_

“Yeah! I’ll never forget it! My entire scalp got this huge ugly rash and my father raged about sabotage. It was bad. I never knew what happened to the internship. I was out for a full month - locked away in my room waiting for the large red hives to disappear from my head.”

“ _I gave you a rash for a month?!_ ” She gasped out before a bubble of laughter escaped her. “Oh, my God! I’m so _sorry!"_

“The lady laughs while attempting to apologize - how cruel.” He sniffled. “It was _awful_. I had to use this terrible smelling shampoo every morning and evening. It was so itchy - and after it started _finally_ healing - _scaly_. No going out. No public contact. Couldn’t have the tabloids taking pictures of my deformed head. Got really good at video games.”

She was laughing now - the tragedy of her failed internship transformed into his hilarious misfortune.

“You owe me for trauma, my lady!” Adrien chuckled.

“And you owe me for destroying my dreams!” She shot back. “I would have had that internship if not for you.”

“Well, it wasn’t long after that the Agreste troubles began, so you lucked out.”

“I can’t believe that was you…”

“Strange coincidences...” he said. “You were a fan of my dad’s. You gave me hives. I wonder where else we’ve managed to cross paths and not know it.”

“You said you played video games?” Marinette asked shyly. “I’m a bit of a gamer myself.”

His chest puffed proudly. “I was a master at Ultimate Mega Strike 4. When I was fourteen, Nino helped me sneak out once to go to a gaming tournament. I was so close to placing. Too bad some girl won...”

Marinette bit her lip with a smile and Adrien’s eyes blew wide.

“ _No…_ ”

She giggled. “A _master_ , you say?”

“That… _that was you?_ ”

“I feel like we’re saying that a lot, but… if this was the tournament that was held at the arena-”

“Yeah. The same one… _Wow_ , Marinette! That was _you..._ ”

He looked so handsome with his mouth open and the look of awe in his eyes.

She blushed and gave a humble one-shouldered shrug. “I haven’t played in a while.”

“I can’t believe I’m dancing with a talented designer who gave me a rash and schooled me at video games.”

“And I’m dancing with the model I had a crush on - who I gave a rash to and also schooled at video games.”

To her surprise, his cheeks grew pink underneath his cloth mask. "Crush, huh? I thought it was for the fashion.”

A moment of bravery pushed the words out of her mouth.

“I _might_ have twisted some truths about that.”  
  
His lips curled to a charming lopsided smile and he ducked his head bashfully.  
  
"Noted." His voice was faint, but a flicker of something bright was in his eye.

A nervousness bubbled inside of her. He led her back in their sway, her arms around his neck and his hands at her waist.

Another slow song tossed over the speakers - the band’s keyboardist flickering through a few notes before the song swelled into a smooth melody:

*******************************************  
  
  
_“Petals plucked from a flower_ __  
_Float in the wind_ __  
_Longings power_ __  
__  
_“Halfway through_ __  
_Fingers caught_ __  
_Survive me_ __  
_Survive me not”_  
  
  
Nino held her close, Alya’s body lightly touching his with each sway. Her head resting on his chest, his left hand pressed gently on the small of her back where her wavy red hair cascaded like a thick waterfall. It was soft and smelled like flowers. Feeling her head shift, he glanced down just as she looked up –  
  
And, like a magnet, their lips met.

*******************************************  
  
  
_“Words held from a heart_  
_Fall to the ground_  
_Only to part_  
  
_“Four petals left_  
_Fingers caught_  
_Survive me_  
_Survive me not”_  
  
  
Luka had watched her dance from a distance. Watched her smile. Watched her spin.  
  
And all affection, all unspoken hope he had once secretly harbored, twisted into bitter jealousy.

*******************************************  
  
  
_“Eyes met from a distance_ __  
_Hold to the end_ __  
_False pretense_ __  
__  
_“Two petals down_ __  
_Fingers caught_ __  
_Survive me_ __  
_Survive me not”_  
  
  
"I think it's that accountant guy!" Kim announced so suddenly, Ondine jumped. Glancing over, she spotted Marinette and the masked stranger holding each other from a few couples away.  
  
"What?" She quirked an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah! It's him! The guy in the black leather jacket. He's the accountant that gave that presentation to the execs a few weeks ago."  
  
"You've been wondering that this entire time?" Her face fell into a tight pout.  
  
"Not the entire time!" Kim corrected quickly seeing her expression. "Pink looks good on you! Did I tell you that?"  
  
"Shut up, you dork." Ondine tried to scowl, but her mouth turned upward in exasperation laced with affection.  
  
"You know, Ondine," Kim started with a too-honest look on his face. "We may not win tonight, but we could have a personal competition of our own - if you know what I mean.”  
  
"Smooth, Kim. Real smooth." She rolled her eyes, but stood on tiptoe to kiss his cheek.  
  


*******************************************  
  
  
_“Arms wrapped with embrace_ __  
_Silent to look_ __  
_Yet hearts race_ __  
__  
_“Last petal reach_ __  
_Fingers caught_ __  
_Survive me_ __  
_Survive me not”_  
  
  
Marinette slid her hands further up his shoulders to rest her cheek against his chest. Likewise, Adrien’s fingers moved to wrap further around her. She could feel his fingers playing with the wings on her back and she smiled softly.

A tiny speck of red brushed just outside her sight, but she ignored it, choosing instead to close her eyes happily.

This was new. And strange. And _exciting._

And yet… there was something so familiar about Adrien. Not just that she’d admired him as a young girl, but… these shoulders. His eyes. She knew she’d never met him before. Yet with all these small moments where they _could_ have met each other…

They couldn’t be coincidence - could it?   
  
“Marinette?” His voice was low, warm and so very close. It broke her strange thoughts and she looked up to see his handsome face smiling down at her. His messy blond hair, the tiny curve of his lips. Their faces had been close several times this night and she had felt the urge to kiss him every single time.  
  
Seeing his green eyes reflecting hers, she felt herself naturally rise on tip-toe as he lowered his head, her eyes falling closed-  
  
His pocket buzzed loudly and they both stopped – lips less than an inch apart.  
  
"I-I, uhh, phone," he stumbled, swallowing and backing away. Marinette was washed in both embarrassment and disappointment as he let her go to reach into his front pocket. She wrapped her arms over her chest, a coldness sweeping over her. His face grew concerned when he looked at the caller ID. She tilted her head curiously. Glancing back at her, he let go of a quick breath and rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
"I am so sorry. I have to take this."  
  
"Sure!" she said in a tight voice. "It's fine! Just fine! Go ahead!"  
  
"Thanks." He nodded with the concern not leaving his eyes. Pushing his way out of the crowd, she watched his back as he disappeared from the dance floor, rushing to the front lobby.  
  
Unknown to either of them, ice eyes were watching as well.  
  
  
_“Petals plucked from a flower_  
_Float in the wind_  
_A hope devour_  
  
_“Dream no more_  
_Fingers caught_  
_Survive me_  
_Survive me not”_


	23. The Masquerade: Too Late It's Gone Way Too Fast

Chloe knew he was at the Masquerade. She wouldn't have called unless it was urgent. Trying to keep himself from worrying, he entered the lobby and answered the call.  
  
"Chloe?"  
  
His heart seemed to squeeze in his chest as he heard a small sob from the receiver.  
  
_"A-Adrien…"_  
  
Hands trembling, he tried to keep his voice steady. "Chloe, what's wrong? What's going on?"  
  
_"He's… he's here… he won't leave…"_ Her voice was a whisper.  
  
"Who?" As soon as the question left his lips, he knew exactly who. The bastard who threw Chloe out a few weeks ago.  
  
_"Please… Adrien, please come now."_  
  
"Has he hurt you? Where are you?"  
  
There was a silence before she whispered, _"I-I've locked the bathroom door. He's… oh, god, he's trying to get in… Please…"_  
  
"Call the police right now! I'm on my way!" He reached in his pocket for his valet ticket before remembering Marinette. His hurried footsteps stopped. He had to get to Chloe, but…  
  
"Damn it…" he murmured, glancing back at the ballroom. The music had stopped and the CEO was announcing something. His stomach twisted further with indecision.  
  
"I'm sorry, Marinette."  
  
He turned to run out the door.

***************************  
  
Her arms still wrapped around her shoulders, she kept glancing over her shoulder for Adrien as the CEO took the stage and the room fell quiet. She hardly heard a word until a spotlight clicked on to illuminate her and she winced at the bright light.  
  
"Please come up on the stage!" the CEO called with a beaming smile.  
  
She looked at each face with her mouth hanging open. The crowd parted for her as she slowly walked to the side steps and up on the stage. People were whispering audibly.  
  
"Wait a moment. Where's your date?" the CEO asked confused.  
  
"Right here," a calm voice came up from behind her. Turning around with eyes wide, her mouth dropped further as Luka Couffaine stepped forward to stand beside her. His silver suit fit immaculately, his hair was smoothed and professional. As he stood with an uncomfortable straightness, she couldn't help comparing him to the laid-back warmth that Adrien had radiated.

Messy hair. Jeans and a leather jacket.  
  
Wait. He had said date.  
  
She shook her head briskly. "Monsieur Couffaine - I'm sorry, but you're not my-"  
  
"I'll stand in for now," he said, his voice saturated in his stoic authority.

And so she stood still, her blue gaze scanning fruitlessly for a hint of black leather, a wave of blond hair, a spark of green eyes.  
  
As two other couples joined them on the stage, her mind was a blur as the crowd started cheering for their favorite couple. Though many people continued to whisper to each other, it was evident – even in her shocked brain – she won the competition by a landslide. She was still searching for Adrien as the CEO gave her a congratulatory pat on the shoulder and a ticket. Monsieur Couffaine plucked the ticket from her hand and grabbed her fingers roughly. She was half-pulled, half-dragged off the stage to the small smatter of applause that followed her.  
  
It was only when the band struck up another song that she realized Monsieur Couffaine was guiding her towards the lobby doors.  
  
"Wait, wait! What? Where are we-?"  
  
"We won the carriage ride in the gardens." Her boss didn't look back at her as they stepped out and turned to the left.  
  
"This way, sir." A female attendant appeared seemingly out of nowhere, gesturing to a small pathway past the entrance. "The carriage is back this way."  
  
"Wait! No! I don't want to go." She planted her feet and his fingers slipped off of hers. "My date is taking a phone call! He's coming back!"  
  
"Oh, that gentleman in the leather jacket?" the attendant suddenly spoke up with a small blush popping on her face. "He left valet a few minutes ago."  
  
"What?" she gasped. "He _left_?"  
  
Luka’s cool eyes flicked on her face and she almost read a pity through the stoniness.  
  
Her mind was continuing to reel in emotions. Shock, disappointment, embarrassment, anger, frustration. Reaching over, she snatched the ticket from his fingers.  
  
"I don't want to go on the carriage. I don't want to be here anymore. I'm giving it to Alya."  
  
"Marinette," Luka’s voice was quiet, "you won the ride fair and square."  
  
"Doesn't matter if I don't want to go."  
  
As if on cue, the blessed voice of Alya spoke up from behind her. "Where's Adrien?"  
  
Her friend, blinking her amber eyes in wonder, was followed by a concerned looking Nino. Both were panting as if they had hurried out of the ballroom.  
  
"He left-" Marinette took a shuddering breath as a burn appeared behind her eyes. "He just… he just left."  
  
"No, no, he wouldn't have left unless something really big had happened." Nino was on his phone in an instant as Alya took a quick step and wrapped her arms around Marinette's shoulders. Her friend's comfort did more hurt than good as silent bitter tears started trailing down her cheeks. She had thought he was interested. She had thought there was a connection between them.  
  
She had… she had almost kissed him…

God, she was so stupid!

Pushing Alya's arms off of her gently, she watched Nino's face tighten as the phone call obviously went to voicemail.  
  
"He isn't picking up. This is weird. Something's happened to him." Nino pushed up his glasses and Alya's expression turned worried.  
  
He called again. Voicemail.  
  
" _Damn_ ," he murmured.  
  
Stepping up, Marinette put on her bravest smile and held the ticket out to Nino. "Take it," she said softly. "I'd rather you have it than me."  
  
"But you won that!" Alya cried out.  
  
"I won it with Adrien. He's not here, so it's better off with you two." Pressing the ticket into his palm, she turned to Alya. "Can I have my phone from your purse? I'm calling a taxi."  
  
"You're not going to stay? What if Adrien comes back?" Alya asked as she handed over Marinette's phone.  
  
Pulling up the number, she scowled. "Tell him I got an urgent phone call."  
  
It was later in the taxi she realized Luka had disappeared during her conversation with Nino and Alya.  
  
Wrapping her arms around her chest, settled in the backseat of the vehicle, she shivered with a foreboding unease and disappointment.

  
****************************************

  
The carriage was beautiful, but Nino was completely distracted.

Alya watched him check his phone for the third time as they passed through an overlay of glittering, twinkle-lit trees.  
  
"He'll be alright," Alya tried to reassure, but Nino's frown grew deeper.  
  
"He wouldn't have left her. He was having a good time. You saw them, right? They were having _such a good time_ …"  
  
"Staring at your phone won't help," Alya said patiently. "He'll call you if he needs you."  
  
Releasing a breath, Nino reluctantly put his phone in his front pocket and glanced at her. "I'm sorry. I've been ignoring you."  
  
'Don't be sorry. Adrien left without telling anyone. I would be worried."  
  
"Your friend basically did the same thing."  
  
Alya smiled. "They are two peas."  
  
Nino's worried look had yet to leave. "She's angry at him though."  
  
"Oh, Marinette doesn't stay mad long. After a lifetime of knowing her, one thing I can count on is Marinette's optimism. She'll realize soon enough that Adrien didn't mean anything by it. She forgives to a fault."  
  
His expression relaxed and Alya felt a warmth in her stomach. Leaning close, she wrapped her arm around his and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Shame I missed that picture of him dipping her."  
  
"We were so close, weren't we?" Nino was beginning to smile now. "You did get a good one of them laughing though."  
  
“I feel like they’ll kill me if I post it on social media."  
  
"Let me post it. I can handle Adrien’s rage."  
  
Alya turned to him with a laugh before she was cut off by Nino's lips pressing against hers. Her hand automatically reached for the back of his neck as his tongue opened her mouth. Glasses pressing uncomfortably into her cheek, she giggled against his lips and he backed away with a worried look.  
  
"Here, let’s try this." She smiled as she plucked off both their glasses and set them in her purse. Nearsighted, she could see Nino clearly. He looked different - younger, and almost… _roguish_.  
  
"I can see why she was interested in Adrien," Alya stated simply. "That renegade look is quite a turn on."  
  
"Renegade look? I look like a renegade?" he asked confused.  
  
"Lemme try something..." She reached up and tossed his thick hair in her fingers before he could figure out what was going on.  
  
"Hey!" He shouted as he gently batted her hands away. She laughed loudly at his fruitless attempts to smooth it back down. Rising up, she gave him a quick kiss on the lips while his hands were busy straightening his messy locks. His fingers froze as she grinned into his surprised eyes.  
  
"Now you do."

********************************************  
  
  
"Chloe!" Adrien shouted as he haphazardly parked the car sideways in the street.  
  
Three police cars, red and blue lights dancing, were parked outside his house. His heart leaped in his throat. Chloe, wrapped in a thick blanket and sipping hot tea in a paper cup, glanced up as he ran towards her.  
  
"Adrien!" She dropped her cup, the blanket flying off her shoulders, and rushed into his arms. The pajama shorts and t-shirt she was wearing earlier were wrinkled, but she looked unhurt.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
Her entire body trembled against him and he pet the back of her head comfortingly. "Chloe, I'm so sorry."  
  
"H-He tried to… tried to…"  
  
"It's alright, Chloe, You don't have to tell me. You're not hurt, right?"  
  
"N-No, I ran before he could grab me. The police have taken him away. Adrien, he had-had been stalking the house. Waiting for you to leave tonight. He _waited._ "  
  
Eyes closing, trying to keep his anger in check, he hugged Chloe tightly.  
  
"They need me to come in for a statement," she mumbled into his chest. "I… I don't want to go alone."  
  
"I'll come with you. There's no way I'd leave you."  
  
"B-but your date. You left your date, right?"  
  
Adrien's mind, within the span of a second, flashed back to all that had happened at the Masquerade. Marinette smiling in his arms. The conversations. The laughter.  
  
The closeness of her lips…  
  
He hadn't told her he'd left.  
  
She probably hated him now.  
  
"I'll come with you," he repeated firmly. "Family takes care of family, remember?"  
  
Chloe's breathing evened out at his declaration.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered.


	24. Survive Me

Marinette heard from Alya the next day and she felt terrible.  
  
Adrien had called Nino back a few hours later to say his friend Chloe had been attacked. He'd went to the police department with her for her statement. She had been terribly shaken, but, thankfully, unhurt. The man who'd attacked her was currently in jail and a restraining order was being written.  
  
Marinette had spent the entire Sunday planning what to say to him when she saw him.

So, that Monday morning, she had a solid plan. She'd apologize. She'd ask him if he wanted to do something later. Coffee, tea, maybe even something stronger?  
  
She just knew she had to see him again.  
  
Entering the office early, she was surprised to see her boss already in. His desk behind the glass had once looked like a barrier between her feelings for him. Now - from what happened on Saturday - she was thankful for the glass. She was thankful she had minimal contact with him. Her fingers flexed where he'd grabbed her and pulled her off the stage.  
  
Marinette set her purse down and noticed a folded note waiting for her on her keyboard. Picking up the paper, she was just about to open it when her office phone rang.  
  
_Luka Couffaine._  
  
"Yes, sir," she said, dropping the note back on her desk. Blue eyes locking on ice, she watched him say: _"Please come in here."_  
  
With a nod, Marinette felt a terrible nervous twist in her stomach as she put the phone back on the receiver and headed around her desk. Opening the glass door, he motioned her to come in and she closed the door behind her.  
  
"I have some unfortunate news, but as you know, we are needing to cut back costs. It has been decided that you are to be let go effective immediately-"  
  
" _What?_ " she gasped, taking a step back and colliding with the door handle painfully. "What are you-?"  
  
"-That being said, I need you to collect your things and go as soon as possible."  
  
"But-But Monsieur Couffaine! _Why?_ "  
  
He turned his chair away from her dismissively, his eyes clipping to the skyscrapers around their building.

"I've already told you. Cut backs."  
  
Her mouth, which she hadn't realized was open, closed with a snap and she backed away in shock. Opening the door, the burn in her eyes grew intense, but she pushed the bitterness away. Grabbing an old letter box underneath her desk, she packed her things in a state of blurred disbelief.

Two years.  
  
Two years of practically being his slave and this was all she got.  
  
She emptied each drawer, reaching the one with the folded notes and tossing them blindly into the box. She grabbed her plant, her pictures, and, unknowingly, snatched up the unread note and threw it in with the others. Her desk was empty within the span of ten minutes.

Her blue eyes glanced up at her boss for only a few seconds – his black chair had turned away from her – and she picked up her purse, her box, and left.  
  


***************************************  
  


That Monday morning, Adrien entered the office early. He had to see Marinette. He had to make her understand. He knew Nino was going to tell Alya to tell Marinette what had happened, but… that just didn't sit right with him. He had to tell her face-to-face.

He really liked her. She was funny, smart, talented - not to mention _beautiful_. Adrien had been interested when he first met her, but now that he actually knew her… there was just too much between them not to see her again. It was like a string of coincidences linking them together. How many times had they passed each other without knowing it?

Adrien had a feeling they’d barely scraped the bottom of the surface.  
  
Setting his briefcase on the floor, he blinked in surprise at the note on his keyboard. He'd completely forgotten about them in the wake of the Masquerade and what happened with Chloe.

With a quick finger, he flipped open the note and his green eyes went wide.  
  
  
_“Survive me_ _  
_ _Survive me not_ _  
_ _  
_ _“Sunset –_ _  
_ _West Park by the fountain”  
_ _  
_  
"H-How…?" Those were the words from that song. How was that possible? How did it _know?_ His eyes bled on the word ‘Sunset’ and he swallowed in his tightening throat. He was going to meet the person writing the notes at sunset? Is that what this meant?  
  
He was still staring at the note when Nino walked in through the door. He glanced at Adrien with mild concern before he shrugged and turned on his computer.  
  
"How's Chloe?" he asked finally.  
  
Adrien jumped in his seat in surprise and the note slipped out of his hand to land on his keyboard.  
  
"Nino! How long have you been there?"  
  
Nino snorted. "Long enough. How's Chloe?" he repeated.  
  
"She'll be in either tomorrow or Wednesday."  
  
"That's good to hear. You'll need her help with that presentation."  
  
Adrien's eyes trailed back to the fallen note and Nino continued to stare at him worriedly.  
  
"Dude, are you okay?"  
  
"I-I-I, yeah, I-I'm fine. It's all fine." Running a hand through his blond locks, Adrien sighed.  
  
The presentation. He'd completely forgotten about it. He still had a ton of work to do on it. Maybe he could catch Marinette later today or tomorrow.  
  
For now, he just knew he had to make it till sunset.  
  


**************************************  
  
  
She hadn't even called Alya to give her the bad news. She sat on her couch, her mind searching through reasons. She had known something like this was going to happen - but so soon? So soon after a party? Already downsizing? And she was the only one to get fired? So far, she hadn't heard from anyone else. Not that she had her phone on her. It was currently still sitting inside her purse with the silencer on - a hard display of avoidance.  
  
Kim had been right. Cutbacks meant the admins were the first to go.

She sat up with a sharp gasp - Would Monsieur Couffaine remember to pick up his dry cleaning?

Marinette scoffed at herself. That was his problem now. She was free from that job. She could do something else. Something entirely different. Pull out her dusty designs buried in her drawer and bring them to life. Live with her father and mother at the bakery. Convince Alya to finally set up that social media website and assist her with that.”  
  
"At least Alya would treat me well…" Marinette muttered darkly under her breath before catching another tear that had escaped her tissue. Taking a long sigh, she knew she needed to face what the world had given her. She had to pick herself up and not be bitter about what happened between her and Monsieur Couffaine.

It had been inevitable.  
  
But she couldn't help but feel as though her behavior at the Masquerade had been her downfall. She had completely written her boss off. She had just been so shocked and hurt to hear Adrien had left.  
  
_Adrien_ – she never got to speak with him. Now she probably never would.  
  
She glanced at the work box on her dining room table and hugged her knees to her chest. It was asking to be unpacked and sorted through.  
  
As optimistic as she was, Marinette decided that was a chore that could wait for another day.

**************************************

Despite working through lunch, Adrien knew exactly what time it was as if on instinct. His mind, full of number calculations for the presentation, was also ticking away the time.

Questions piled in the back of his brain: Why? Why did the note person want to meet now? And why the park? Who could this possibly be? Would he know them when they showed up?  
  
Waving goodbye to Nino as his friend left for the afternoon, he rubbed his eyes and shut down his computer slowly. It was maybe a little early for sunset, but he couldn't take it anymore. Snatching up his briefcase, he walked to the elevator and got off at the lobby. Heading out the front doors instead of his usual parking garage, he took the two blocks to West Park. He'd been there only a few times to enjoy good weather during his lunch period. The fountain wasn't far down the pathway once you entered the park. He sighed and took a seat on a bench to wait.

The fountain in full view.  
  
Two children, swinging vigorously on the swing set, giggled with each other.  
  
He tapped his fingers against his thigh, waiting - watching the fountain.  
  
Sunset hit thirty minutes later. Adrien's green eyes scanned the entire park.  
  
He stood and walked the perimeter only to worriedly hurry back to the fountain in case he missed someone. The children were gone. He was alone.  
  
Sunset fell to dusk, and then dusk to night.  
  
And no one came.


	25. Collided By Poetic Design

Marinette slept in.

She hadn’t meant to, but after staying up half the night filing through her old designs with a bottle of chardonnay, it was kind of predestined. Now, groaning at the daylight bright and cheerful through her bedroom window, Marinette resisted the urge to toss her pillow over her face and sat up with a yawn. Her gaze flicked over the open notebooks littering her bedroom floor, small scribbled notes and pieces of fabric scattered. Glancing at the ladybug dress in her closet, she tilted her head thoughtfully.

She would start out small. Making cute aprons to sell at her family’s bakery. She could use herself and Alya as models for her bigger designs. Set up a website with Alya’s help. It would take a lot of work, but she could do it. She probably wouldn’t ever be mainstream, but a profit could be made. Especially costumes.

Throwing back the comforter, Marinette headed to the kitchen for both coffee and her phone. Digging through her purse as the coffee pot brewed loudly, she winced at the 27 missed calls from Alya.

She’d have to face the world eventually.

Might as well start with Alya.

*********************************

The phone call lasted through two cups of coffee and a half a bagel. With the promise to meet Alya this weekend, Marinette hung up with her heart a little lighter.

Trust Alya to already have a plan ready.

Setting her phone on the charger, Marinette stopped short at the box resting on her table. Her heart twisted, but her determination overcame her sadness.

Picking up the box, she went to the couch and plopped down, setting it beside her. Marinette plucked through it slowly. The succulent plant that was given to her from the office for her birthday. The little plush toy from a Secret Santa last year – Alix.

She'd accidentally taken three pens from her desk.  
  
Reaching, her hand paused at the piles of folded papers littering the bottom of the box.

Oh, right - she’d completely forgotten about the notes.

There was a drop of disappointment. She’d never figure out who was writing her those poems. Not that it mattered anyway.  
  
Picking up the first one, she unfolded it to read the silly limerick. She smiled despite herself and reread the little joke. It reminded her of Adrien strangely enough. It was definitely something that would make him laugh. Setting the note aside, she reached for another.

This was the kind note she'd gotten after being rejected by her boss:  
  
  
_“Sorrowful heart, you may cry_  
_Broken spirit, don't wipe the eye_  
_For as brave as she was shy_  
_She deserves to rise high_  
_Fly, lovely ladybug, and see_  
_That maybe it was meant to be_  
_Your love was hurt with scorn_  
_So take your time to mourn_  
_Another is waiting for you_  
_You are waiting for him, too.”_  
  
  
"You are waiting for him, too," she whispered. Adrien’s handsome face flashed in her mind and she tilted her head thoughtfully.  
  
Reaching, she took another one. This was her first one she'd ever gotten. After the meeting with the executives. After she'd stood up for Adrien in the admin kitchen.  
  
And another. This one was right before the Masquerade. The poet was so excited for her.

For her… and Adrien?  
  
And another.  
  
She was hallway through when she jerked back after unfolding one.  
  
This note… this one was new…  
  
The one from yesterday morning that she never got to read.  
  
"Sunset?" she gasped. Marinette read the note again and her stomach dropped.  
  
  
_“Survive me_ __  
_Survive me not_ __  
__  
_“Sunset –_ __  
_West Park at the fountain”_  
  
  
This was for yesterday! She'd missed it!  
  
"Oh, no!" She held the note tightly. Her mind raced with her heart.  
  
Maybe… it was stupid, but… maybe. Glancing at the clock on the wall, her stomach lurched. It was about an hour till sunset. It was a thirty minute commute to get to work. West Park simply down the block.  
  
Standing up without another thought, Marinette grabbed her keys, purse, and charging phone - slamming the door behind her.  
  
It was stupid, but maybe they'd come again.  
  
It was stupid, but she had to know.

*********************************  
  
  
Arriving at West Park with ten minutes to spare, she was panting, her blue eyes flicking around the park frantically. Holding the note steady in her fingers, she spun on foot and checked the entrance.

Her heart sank.

It was empty. Not even children playing on the swings. Shoulders slumping, Marinette wrapped her arms around herself and sighed at her jean shorts and wrinkled tank top. She could only imagine how much of a mess her hair was. She hadn’t even thought to brush it or put on makeup.

“You’re an idiot,” she chided herself. “You want to be a designer and look at what you’re wearing in public…”

Well, it was too late to go back and change. And besides, it wasn’t as if the poet would actually show up. The prospect of leaving flickered in her mind, but - as her eyes scaled the park’s perimeter once more - she decided it was probably best to wait.

What if they ended up showing? What if they walked by just to see if she was there? Besides, it was only a few more minutes till sunset.

Releasing a long exhale through her lips, she stood at the fountain. Her arms crossed, her stomach twisted in anticipation, and her blue eyes scanned feverishly. The daylight was changing, shadows creeping over the park. The sky spread with an array of golds, purples, and reds.

It was beautiful.

Sunset.  
  
Looking at the swings, the line of trees, the street beyond the park - her eyes raked as she turned in a slow circle.  
  
The gold was fading in the sky. Marinette gave one more fruitless search before releasing a short, irritated sigh. The automatic evening lanterns buzzed on above her head. Pushing back the unexpected burn behind her eyes, she scoffed in irritation. If only she’d looked through the box yesterday! If only she’d remembered the notes before it was too late.

A brush of something red whizzed past her eye and she gasped. Glancing around, a tingle of the unknown rushed down her spine.

There was nothing there.

But she could sense something was. It was the same thing she kept seeing throughout the Masquerade.

No, even before the Masquerade.

A red flicker on the side of her eye - quick as an instant. Something was always there, but never seen-

The crimson dashed again on her left side and she swiveled on foot-

Only to see the figure of a man rushing past the park's entrance.

Her mouth fell open. Her heart thundered so loudly it drowned all sound from her ears. The note crumbled in her shaking hand.  
  
_It… it couldn't be…_ __  
  
He stumbled when he saw finally spied her; his footsteps shifting to run faster. The light of a hanging lamp glowed on his messy blond hair as he raced past it. His green eyes were shining. Dropping his briefcase in the dirt without another word, Adrien scooped her in his arms and twirled her in a circle. She laughed in amazement, her arms looping tightly around his neck.  
  
The warmth was back. The familiarity. His arms held her as he set her gently on the ground.  
  
"Why are you…?" He couldn't get the words out.  
  
"Why are _you?_ " She repeated with a teary grin, gazing into his startled green eyes. "I suspected, and I kind of hoped it was you, but-"  
  
"What are you talking about?" He looked handsomely confused.  
  
"The notes! The poems! You're the one who wrote them!"  
  
"Notes!" He exclaimed with evident shock. "You… you got them, too? But you must have been the one to write them! Why else are you here?"  
  
"Wait, wait, this is crazy." Her mind was whirling. "You gave them to me, Adrien! Somehow snuck them on my desk! A note told me to come at sunset and here you are!"

She held out the wrinkled paper and he let her go to reach into his pocket. The same fold. The same font on the printing.  
  
"They were on my desk, too! I've been getting them for weeks! See?"

He held it out for her to read:

  
_“Are you serious!?_  
_You two are impossible!_  
_Let's try this again._  
  
_“Be there! – SUNSET_  
_West Park at the fountain”_

  
Marinette laughed loudly, looking from him to the haiku poem in disbelief.

"Who was it then?" she asked, her brain still unable to comprehend.  
  
"I-I don't know," he shook his head incredulously, "I came yesterday, but no one showed up."  
  
"I'm sorry! I got the note too late. It was there yesterday morning, but… I got fired. I didn't read it until later today. I've been waiting here in case someone showed up."  
  
"I should have come sooner! I was planning on it, but I got a bit sidetracked."  
  
"Sidetracked?"  
  
His grin fell and the twinkle in his eyes lessened. "This company is done, Marinette. Presentation or not, it's time to make a change. I've… I've spoke with my father’s old assistant, Nathalie…"  
  
Marinette felt her breath catch in her throat and her green eyes left his face to trail to his chest. "You... you're going back to modeling?"

He shook his head. “No, I only wanted some contacts.”

“Contacts?”  
  
He didn't answer right away, but gently moved his hand to tilt her chin back up. "When I heard what happened to you, I realized there’s something I can do. Something I should have thought about from the very beginning when I learned you were a designer. You’re very talented, Marinette.”  
  
"I-I… thank you… but, what do you mean?" she asked quietly - unable to keep the blush of pride from popping on her cheeks at his compliment.  
  
He sighed. "Before we get into that, I want to explain what happened during the Masquerade. I didn't know how to reach you except through Nino - and I’m guessing he forgot to pass my messages along. I was kicking myself that I didn't even ask for your number. That way I could have told you what happened myself. I could have explained. It was wrong of me to leave without telling you and I am so sorry-"  
  
"It's fine, Adrien." She smiled gently. "I didn't keep my phone on me yesterday, so it's not like I was going to pick up." Marinette looked down shyly, feeling a burn of shame. "I wanted to say I am sorry, too. I'll admit I was upset when you left the Masquerade, but once I learned what happened, I felt so terrible for being mad. I know you wouldn't have left if it hadn't been important."  
  
"I didn't want to leave," he said softly, hand on her chin rising to stoke the side of her face.

“I didn’t want you to leave,” she added before she could chicken out.

“Marinette… I…”

His gaze was soft, but an underlying heat had ignited behind his green eyes. The flame was there on the surface. A fire of want and desire burning brightly. She felt herself leaning further into him, her hands sliding to his shoulders. Suddenly, she bit her bottom lip shyly and she swore she heard a small groan come from his throat. His eyes were focused wholly on her, dipping to catch where her teeth pulled at her lip. His hand had traveled to her messy hair, fingers tangling in her raven locks.

“You said something about contacts?” she asked lowly - and watched as he blinked in surprise and blushed.

“Oh-Oh, right - that. Well, since I figured I ruined your internship last time, why not try to fix it?”

A jolt hit her. “Wait - what? Internship? What are you talking about?”

He grinned. “Do you know Lang Sicuro?”

Her hands left his shoulders to slap over her mouth.

“ _L_ _ang Sicuro!?_ ” She hissed through her fingers. _“Adrien - do I know Lang Sicuro!?_ Lang Sicuro is only the up and coming formal wear icon of Italy! Oh, he does masterpieces with evening gowns! His spring lace collection is what inspired my Ladybug dress! I read he’s moving into bridal by next season and wanting to go from the mermaid scooped neck to a Grace Kelly high-collar style that-”

“I got hold of his showcase department and sent the pictures of your Masquerade gown.” Adrien cut in before she could go into heavy detail.

Hands dropping, mouth open, eyes as wide as they could go, Marinette could only stare at his self-satisfied expression - which was way to catlike for his own good.

“What?”

“Yeah, they really liked the animal theme - I sent them Alya’s dress, too.”

“Adrien, you didn’t! _You didn’t!_ Oh, God, really? You sent that to Sicuro? Adrien! That’s _Lang Sicuro!_ You sent my _amateurish pictures_ to _Lang Sicuro!"_

Adrien’s face flushed with worry. “Was that not okay? I’m sorry I did it without your permission, but time was of the essence. It was one of those ‘now or never’ situations.”

She was looking past him, her mind almost in a trance. “But-but those pictures were from a phone… sent to _Lang Sicuro!_ And he’ll recognize his designs! Oh, this is so _embarrassing_!”

Adrien smiled at her, his hands falling on her shoulders. “Actually, I think he’ll be flattered. You embellished on his original ideas. You can see the styles he’s going for, but make them uniquely fresh. In any case, that’s what the showcase director told me. I’m waiting for another call from them, but you might want to put a formal portfolio together.”

“B-but I have no background experience to show them!” she stumbled, thoughts jumbling together in panic. "I don't know what to say – I don't know where to-"  
  
"Just think on it," he said gently.  
  
"What about you, Adrien?" she asked suddenly. “You said the company was done. What are you going to do?”  
  
His hands slid from her shoulders to rub the back of his neck. "I will help you as far as reputation will allow, but the fashion world isn’t for me, Marinette. Honestly, I was happy with being a simple salary-man.”   
  
She paused. "…But you’ve done so much for me. If there’s something I can do for you-"  
  
Adrien took a step back and she felt chills run up and down her arms. "Don’t worry about me. Consider the Lang Sicuro referral fixing a past mistake. You shouldn’t have been disqualified because I can’t handle feathers. That wasn’t fair to you.”

Marinette shook her head. “But you had no idea I got disqualified. It’s not your fault. I gave you hives!”

He chuckled. “Yeah - and it sucked.”

A brush of red swept the side of her eye, but she ignored it. His green eyes twinkled at her gently, the heat was slowly growing again. She swallowed thickly and boldly took a step forward, closing in the space between them. He rested his hands on her waist, pulling her an inch closer. Adrien’s expression was one of tenderness.

His face was as close as it was during the Masquerade dance.

“Marinette, would… would you consider… this is so sudden…" He cleared his throat nervously and she found herself starting to smile. "I know we just met, but it feels _right_. Holding you feels..."  
  
"Familiar?" she supplied and he nodded.  
  
"Exactly. Like-like I've done it before. Like I was meant to. It's just… I’m not sure how you feel about it, but now that I found you-"

“Who says you need to go anywhere? I mean you’re practically throwing the opportunity of a lifetime in my lap. As you said, I don’t know what it is, but I feel like this is fated somehow. Like the notes.”

He grinned cheekily and held up the folded paper to her. “Are you _sure_ you didn’t write them?”

Marinette rolled her eyes and snatched it out of his fingers. “Why would I be writing them to myself, too? I bet it was someone playing a prank on us.”

“Well, whoever it was, I’ll have to thank them for it.”

“Why, Adrien Agreste,” she shot him an innocent look, “do you have a crush on me?”

“You liked me first. Wasn’t my pictures all over your walls?” He winked, his hand moving up to softly play her wild hair.   
  
"It was for the fashion!" she laughed.

“I’m not complaining,” he chuckled, tucking the raven strands behind her ear.

“You like my hair?” Marinette asked, but the seriously look in his eye made her stomach turn.  
  
He fingered a lock at her chin. "I don't think I've ever seen it so beautiful before."  
  
Her incredulous laugh was cut off by his lips pressing against hers. The electric burn that had appeared so rapidly between them flared as dusk faded into a cool night. Arms wrapping around his neck, his hands tugging at her waist, both notes, held loosely in her fingertips, slipped away and tossed in an unfeeling wind.  
  
They winded over their heads.  
  
And vanished in the night sky.

************************************

A red whistled and a black streak followed closely behind it. Twisting together, they sped up into the darkening heavens.

They stopped, facing each other - a small red spirit smiling at a scowling ebony. Black ears twitching on his head, the spirit groaned and stretched his arms to the sky in a very catlike manner.

“I thought it’d never happen, Tikki,” Plagg sighed, rolling his vibrant green eyes down to where the couple still embraced. “We had to send that last note _twice!_ How clueless can they be?”

“They are only humans, Plagg. You can’t expect them to understand magic,” Tikki reminded kindly.

“There were so many times! So many moments we could have had them! You remember how he almost went to her school?

“ _Yes_ ,” she chimed lowly.

“Or how they went to dinner at the same restaurant - sitting _back to back?_ ”

“I remember,” she sighed.

“Or when he came _into the bakery_ just as she’d just left for school!”

“Yes, I do.”

“Or the fact that they worked in the same building for _years!”_

“I was there, Plagg.”

“Or what about that time they actually _collided_ in the street when he’d run away from home to see that movie about his mother!”

“I feel like you had an influence on that particular moment.” She smirked. “Usually, your Adrien was quite the rule follower.”

Plagg held up his hands, but a mischievous grin spread on his lips. “Hey, I was just doing my job, Sugarcube. It took me physically shoving his face in your girl’s direction for him to realize she was even there. Sometimes the kid needed a push.”

“A soulmate is a soulmate no matter how clueless they are. My Marinette was interested in Adrien when she was a child.”

“Oh, don’t gloat.” Plagg frowned as Tikki giggled. “Next time you get the hapless males and I get the lovely females with the nice bakeries and kind parents.”

“With the way your bad luck is, you’ll be roped into _two_ stubborn males next time!” Tikki laughed before a look of pity tossed her humor away. “That was a rough spot for him - when his father left him. He was lost for a long time. I’m glad you stuck with him. Even The Guardian said he could be a lost cause because of it.”

Plagg crossed his arms proudly. “I may be lazy, Sugarcube, but I’m no quitter.”

The red spirit glanced down at their two charges, her blue eyes bright. “The only thing that matters is we finally succeeded. Now we can move on to our next assignments.”

“We gotta fill out the reports first…” Plagg cleared his throat, suddenly looking uncharacteristically nervous. “You’re - uh, you’re not going to mention meddling with poems was my idea, right?”

Tikki blinked prettily - looking innocent as a flower. “I wasn’t aware we had to put it in the report at all, Plagg. It was a good idea - even if it was _slightly_ breaking the rules. Without it, I don’t think the situation would have worked out as well. Besides, I never knew you were such a poet.”

The worried look on Plagg’s face instantly vanished and was replaced by his signature cheeky grin. He flew a little closer, leaning near her face.

“Liked the one about the feet, Sugarcube? I wrote that limerick especially for you.”

“I was more worried when you suggested writing about ‘a glass window’. That was dangerous. She could have started a relationship with her boss instead.”

Plagh scoffed. “That idiot boss of hers played right into my plans. First, he didn’t even realized she’d asked him - and second, he showed his true colors in the end.”

Tikki tsked. “Yes, he did.”

“I had to get her rejected to direct her attention off of him, Sugarcube. It was all part of my master matchmaker plans.” He winked, floating an inch closer to her.

She quirked an eyebrow and leaned back - fighting an affectionate smile growing on her lips. “Plagg, you can stop calling me that now. I don’t call you nicknames.”

“You could if you wanted to,” Plagg said, leaning even closer. She frowned and pushed him away on his chest.

“How about ‘Stinky-Sock’?”

“You could call me anything you want. Plagg the Stinky-Sock? I like it.”

Tikki rolled her eyes. “Even if it did take longer than expected, it’s the end results that count. I think this was a job well done.”

Gaze dropping back to the couple below, a wistful look passed Plagg’s face before he could stop it.

Tikki noticed and let out a small sigh. “You’re going to miss him.”

“I-I am not!” He crossed his arms with a huff - his cheeks a little hotter than usual. “I just did my job. Who cares about that idiot?”

“Well, I’ll miss her. Marinette Dupain-Cheng was one-of-a-kind.”

“Adrien was… _alright -_ as far as humans go.”

“Sure, sure.” Tikki waved her hand and turned to leave. “Speaking of job, we really should get going-”

“Wait!” Plagg called, reaching to catch Tikki’s fingers. Holding her hand - her blue eyes wide and her head tilted curiously - he was surprised she didn’t push him off like usual.

“Yes?”

“For what it’s worth, Sugarcube - I hope The Guardian makes us partners again. It was a tough job, but I-I really liked working with you. It was fun - really fun.”

Cerulean twinkled into vibrant green. Tikki’s lovely lips gave him a heart-stopping smile and a nervous twist sickened Plagg’s stomach.

“I liked working with you, too... Stinky-Sock.” She floated a little closer, her hand clasped around his. Plagg felt his throat tightening, a whisper of something indescribably exciting making his heart throb in his chest. “Planning all those moments they would meet, seeing it actually unfold just like we wanted-”

“Complaining after each one failed,” Plagg added with a grin.

“But this one worked. We finally did it - and it’s time to say goodbye to them.”

As one, both spirits glanced down at the happy couple, who were walking out of the park together. Adrien’s arm draping over Marinette’s shoulders, the blond suddenly leaned down to peck his soulmate’s cheek. She giggled, turning on foot to let him sweep her into another deep kiss.

“You’re right, Tikki. It’s time to say goodbye.”

Plagg’s hand dropped from Tikki’s and he gave his Adrien one last look.

 _Be happy, my kitten,_ he sighed - before letting his signature Cheshire cat grin spread on his face. 

“Last one to the Otherworld has to buy the Camembert!” he cried, zipping off into the night sky.

“Hey! I want cookies!” Tikki shouted, quickly slipping off to chase him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas and a Happy Holidays to everyone!   
> I leave this cute story wishing love, cheer, and a little bit of luck.
> 
> And that goes double for you, Kikki. :D

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been in the works for weeks - one of the reasons I kinda went MIA on here.  
> I will be posting daily this December until Christmas! YEE!!  
> I gift this to Kikisuteru. She the best!! <3 <3
> 
> And for all of you tuning in: Happy Holidays, everyone!!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr for [fanart](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bluetreeleaves) fun!


End file.
